The Beach
by SS4E
Summary: Warning, if you are offended by lemons then i suggest you skip this story! A holiday at the beach with Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Takashi, Chiharu. Pairings! SxS TxE CxT. FINALLY DONE!
1. Understanding And Emotions

**Hi all!!! I was going to write this as a short lemon, but it seems it is a lot longer than that. So I am probably going to write two chapters, all couples will have a lemon seen. So be prepared! I ****appreciate lots of reviews,****s****o ****if you happen to read this****p****lease leave a comment with some constructive criticism if you think I could improve. This is my second lemon so far, and seeing as though I had a few reviews I decided to write another one to keep my promise. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!**

They were here, the sun was shining brightly and the water shimmered as the waves crashed down upon the sand. This was going to be one of the best holidays Sakura had ever had. She was sure of it, going camping at the beach with just her, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Takashi and Chiharu. Too bad no one else could come though... but, the summer holidays do call for travelling. She squealed happily as she saw the shore over the dunes, her emerald eyes shimmering and her honey brown hair flowed with the light breeze.

Syaoran looked from the corner of his eyes, watching her bikini cling to her like a life support, oh how he wished he could just rip- reveal his feelings... no he would never think of her THAT way... of course not... he looked over to the two couples, Takashi lifted Chiharu up bridal style while Eriol was hugging Tomoyo from behind. Why couldn't he do that?!?! 'Because you're too much of a pansy to admit your feelings baka.' Grrr how he wished his conscious couldn't think his mind...'does that even make sense?' 'Who cares, just shut up!!!'

Sakura turned around to see Syaoran staring at her oddly, he seemed to be having another one of his mental debates again... Come to think of it, he's been having a few of those lately. She watched his bang's brush over his eyes, looking down she took in his godlike body, muscular, toned, yet not too big to crush her if he were to be lying on top of her... wait no! She did not just think that, it must just be Tomoyo putting thoughts into her head... yes Tomoyo, that's it...

Tomoyo looked at the two and managed to hide her laugh. She poked Eriol and pointed to the two. They both seemed to be staring at each other, having another argument in their heads. How she just wished they'd both come clean, it was very painful watching the two suffer, she would have to help them in the right direction, after all, she did make this trip for that main reason.

"When you two are done thinking about each other, would you mind helping set up?" Eriol said making the two couples laughed as Sakura and Syaoran seemed to snap out of their trance, the two went bright red.

"I-ju-...um" Sakura's eyes darted from Syaoran to Tomoyo, hoping to get herself out of this little situation.

"I was-...just, yeah. Asking uh..." Syaoran said as the two stuttered trying to make anything come to their heads to get themselves out of trouble.

"Yeah yeah lovebirds, just come help will you?" Eriol said as he grabbed the tent bags out of the car. The two automatically rushed to his aid, trying to change the subject.

"They are too cute..." Chiharu mumbled to Tomoyo as she had somehow managed to film the whole thing out of nowhere. Chiharu sweat dropped. Trust her to pull that out of nowhere. The two walked over to the car, Tomoyo still filming the two blushing as they got stuck in each other's paths, trying to get passed but each moving the same way. (Don't you just hate it when that happens?!!?) Finally they move out of each other's way and proceeded to set up the tents. The couples managed to get behind the car without being noticed by Sakura and Syaoran. 'Probably still too caught up with each other to notice us.' Thought Chiharu as Tomoyo whispered.

"Ok, so obviously Sakura and Syaoran are going to try get out of sleeping in the same tent, so be prepared to make up any excuse. Once we finish setting up we'll all go away to give them some 'privacy' for a while and hope that SOMETHING happens this time. So make sure you have all the 'things' you might need or want before you leave. Just so you don't need to go back for at least an hour or two. Everyone got that?" they all nodded.

"Good, well let's be quick then, were against time here people!!!" the couples broke apart and each set up a tent and gathered the eskies. Half an hour later the group was all set and ready for the days they would be staying here.

"So Tomoyo am I going to be sleeping with you or Chiharu?" Sakura asked the question that she had been waiting for. The group gathered up in a small circle to discuss who would sleep with whom, yet everyone knew besides Sakura and Syaoran.

"Well I was actually going to sleep with Eriol... We decided that just before we left. Tomoyo and Eriol hid their smirks as did Takashi and Chiharu. Though Syaoran seemed to notice something was up.

"Okay, well I guess that leaves me with u right Tak?" Syaoran asked hoping that they weren't planning what he thought they were planning.

"Nah sorry bro, I'm gonna be bunking with Chiharu, you see having a girlfriend, especially when she's in nothing but bikini seems to be great for the imaginat-ooof." Takashi's speech was stopped short as Chiharu hit at what she assumed he was his stomach.

"Oww..." he managed to gasp breathing for air and falling to the floor in a futile position.

"What he meant was, we are going to be JUST sleeping together, NOTHING ELSE RIGHT TAKASHI?!?!"

"Aha..." he gasped again groaning.

"Good." She smiled in triumph whilst starring daggers at the heap on the floor. Sakura sighed. She had a feeling this was going to happen, not that she didn't want it to happen, she did, but not like- she sighed heavily yet again, trying not to admit what had always been at the back of her mind.

Syaoran in return seemed to be having the same issues, yet his was more about if he could 'control' himself for much longer. He wanted to punch Eriol and Takashi, yet had second thoughts about Takashi. He seemed to be in enough pain as it was. Chiharu must hit really hard...

"Fine." The two said as they sighed. Both looked at each other.

"Not that I mean-...I do want to...-But you obviously don't-." Sakura and Syaoran said at the same time then looked at each other and laughed. They both seemed to always be thinking the same thing... meanwhile Takashi was still in a heap on the floor groaning.

"Um Chiharu I think you really hurt him..." Tomoyo looked sympathetically at him on the floor, either he was a really big woos, or Chiharu hits REALLY hard.

"Nonsense, his just seeking for attention." She shrugged not buying his 'act'.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but where EXACTLY did you hit him?" Syaoran winced thinking about the pain when inflicted upon the lower region.

"I-...OH MY GOD!!! IM SO SORRY!!! Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!!!" she bent down and kissed him apologising again and again. He seemed to have teary eyes.

"I'll get the ice." Eriol said as he grabbed some ice from the esky. Chiharu thanked him as she pressed the ice to Takashi. He gladly took it as Chiharu helped him up.

"I'll take him to our tent." She said as he limped with her.

"I'll make it up to you, whatever you want." He managed to let out a painful smirk before crawling into the tent. She zipped it up, obviously to see what damage she had inflicted. The four sighed and shook their heads.

'Well who knows what they will get up to in there, that should leave us at least an hour... I guess it's just me and Eriol left.' Tomoyo thought as she started plotting what to do.

"Say Eriol, want to go 'exploring'?" Tomoyo asked suggestively seeming to emphasis the 'exploring' bit. Eriol's eyebrows shot up at the gesture.

"I would love to!" he seemed to be a bit overenthusiastic, but hey, who wouldn't be?

"Well we should be back soon. Sooo... don't wait up I guess!" Tomoyo grabbed Eriol's hand as the two walked off together.

"Guess that leaves us two then..." Syaoran voiced silently. He had the slightest feeling that this had been carefully planned out. Sakura nodded, a slight blush appearing on her face.

"Well while were alone, you want to go for a swim?" Sakura asked suggestively, thinking what they could do to pass the time.

"Sure, ill just grab the towels." Syaoran said but was stopped short of Sakura's hand around his wrist.

"Don't worry, we don't need them, besides, it's warm out." She smiled as she pulled him towards the water.

"I guess..." He stuttered. Distracted on the fact that she was pulling him into the water. Images flashed through his mind as he tried to clear his thoughts. He guessed the water would be better after all, because it would seem to hide the particular excitement growing underneath his pants.

"Blargaghahah." Syaoran sounded out a yell as he was pushed underneath the water. Sakura giggled at his scowl that was plastered all over his face once he had come up for air.

"oops." Sakura giggled and smiled innocently, starting to make a break for it. He was quick on her trail, but the two were equally matched, both being two of the fastest runners at their school, now being in their senior year, the two had been elected sports captains for the school. Syaoran finally managed to grab he wrist as she let out squeal. He threw her over his shoulder and carried her further out into the water as she protested.

"I'm sorry!!! I didn't mean it!!! I won't do it again! Promise..." she managed to rationalize with him.

"Promise?" he questioned, still holding her over his shoulder.

"Yes" she said as he reasoned with himself. Before he put her down she reached down and gave him a wedgie with his board shorts. He instantly released her to pull his pants back down. She laughed as she ran through the water yet again.

"I said I wouldn't drown you again, that didn't mean I would wedgie you!" she poked out her tongue whilst laughing. He let out a wolf like growl, like an animal would do whist stalking its prey, ready to pounce.

"Eepp..." she managed to squeak out as he grabbed her faster that the eye could see.

"Arglabahgrahla." She choked out as he dunked her underwater. He laughed seeing her hair all over her face when she came up, breathing for air. She scowled and he shrugged.

"You started it." He simply stated before picking her up again over his shoulder.

"Li Syaoran! You put me down this instant or I'll- I'll..." she faded off at loss for words.

"Or you'll what?" he seemed amused at her loss of words.

"I'll never talk to you again!" she puffed whilst crossing her arms hanging upside down.

"Hahaha, highly unlikely Kura!" he said using her childhood nickname.

"Last time you said that was when we were in grade 4. 2 minutes later you couldn't stand the silence!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Di- Blahaahragaha." Their debate was cut short when Syaoran tripped over himself. They came splashing down and Sakura was flung backwards while he fell forwards. The two instantly shot up for air. As Sakura cleared the hair out of her face and splashed Syaoran.

"You're such a klutz!" she laughed as he closed his eyes so he wouldn't get water in them. The two didn't notice how close in proximity they were. He sucked up water and squirted it at her face.

"Yuck!" she screwed up her face and went under the water. When coming back up for air she squirted water at him from her mouth.

"Coming from you!" he said laughing at her hypocritical statement.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she raised her eyebrows in a questioning manner.

"You know what I mean." He said barley in a whisper. The two didn't seem to notice how close they were to each other now, amber met emerald, as the two danced in the moment of passion in their eyes. They moved closer if possible, slowly reaching for the other. She could feel his hot breath against her lips as their gazes never looked away. She moved to meet him halfway, their noses touching now. They closed their eyes, ready for the moment that would change their friendship since childhood.

"TA-TAKASHI!!!" the two shot apart after hearing the scream of ecstasy coming from their friend's tent.

"..." still in a daze the two looked at each other, then to the tent, totally forgetting what they had almost shared.

In Takashi's And Chiharu's tent...

She moaned as she reached her climax, panting hard as he moved up over her. The two met in a fiery kiss, each fighting for the upper hand.

"I guess-... This means-... you won't-... Want-... To just sleep?" he said in between kisses. She nodded rapidly and grasped him as he groaned. The two rolled over, Chiharu now on top. She straddled him through is board shorts, the large bulge clearly obvious. She quickly moved down and grabbed to get his pants off. He helped as quickly as he could, like their lives depended on it. She grasped him yet again, this time clearly seeing what she was holding. Her lips met the head of his penis as she teased him. She finally took him in. Moving with his hips as he moved up to met her.

"Arhhg." He managed to let out a low groan as she did wild things with her tongue and mouth.

"Keep going. I'm-...almost-...THERE!!!" he shouted the last part as he climaxed. Panting as she moved up to meet his lips. They could each taste themselves from the other as he rolled her over, taking the upper hand. The two smiled in-between breaths, having a moment to catch their breaths.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" he smiled as their eyes met.

"Only every day." She giggled as they met each other's lips.

"Good." He murmured whilst entering her, making her gasp from the pleasure that washed over her body. He waited a bit for her to come back to reality, wanting her to know that it was he who was causing that pleasure. Their eyes met as he moved again, this time thrusting to meet the hilt. She moaned louder at each thrust, arching to meet him each time, wanting to feel every bit of him as she wrapped her legs around his waist, tightening her grip to have more. Their thrusts were harder as their moans grew louder. Each moving as one, as the intense passion was shown through the air.

"TAKASHI!!!" she screamed yet again, louder than the first climax, feeling his warm seed spill within her.

"CHI-CHIHARU...Chiharu!!!" he repeated her name over and over again, feeling her insides tighten around his length as they both climaxed. The two slowly rocked, recovering from the intense spasms that rocked through their bodies. He murmured sweet nothings into her ear as she looked up to meet his gaze. The two shared a soft yet passionate kiss, showing just how much they felt for each other. Eventually pulling out of her, they spooned as he held her, assuring himself that she was there and she held him, knowing that he would always be there.

The two were totally oblivious to the fact that Sakura and Syaoran had heard the whole thing, as they fell into a peaceful slumber.

"Wow..." Sakura whispered, still in the water dumbfounded. As were Syaoran.

"That was..." he whispered in utter amazement, deeply wishing that it were he and Sakura who could have shared that moment of passion like the couple had previously had.

"Intense..." Sakura finished his sentence, as they always did. She never thought that something could make someone so... so oblivious? Carless? Pleasured beyond understanding? After all, she had never even kissed someone before... Realization shook her as that though came to mind. If Takashi and Chiharu hadn't interrupted them, she would be kissing Syaoran! She didn't know whether to be angry, or glad. But deep inside there was a disappointment that she felt.

"I must be missing out..." Syaoran mumbled, yet didn't realise that Sakura had heard.

"Same..." she agreed as his eyes shot up at her unexpected reply.

"But you've had plenty of boyfriends? I thought you would have done that by now?"

"What's that supposed to mean huh?" she questioned, challenging him.

"No, no... it's just, I thought that because you know, you've had lots of boyfriends, that well, you would have at least done something close to that..." Sakura laughed heartedly at his assumption.

"You've known me for how long now? And yet you think that I'm like most girls... seriously Syaoran have you not being paying attention these last couple of years?"

"What do you mean?" he seemed confused now, as if not expecting her to still be a virgin. He had had many girlfriends in the past, and had done many things with them, so it was only normal that he expected the same from Sakura right?

"I never did anything with anyone because they weren't the right person. I never loved anyone as much as I've always loved the closest person to me. Until I am able to be with that person, there is no place for me to be with anyone else."

"You mean, you love someone?" Syaoran whispered in shock as his heart shattered by the fact that she would never love him. Even after the moment they just shared, or had almost shared. It would have meant nothing to her. He was just like a brother, nothing else.

"Yes." She confirmed, hoping he would realise what she was saying. But she just couldn't bring herself to say it straight out, if only he felt the same, she knew he would never love her. That there would always be someone else that he loved. She would just be the sister. Nothing more. Sakura looked at him in hope. Yet he didn't seem to realise what she meant. The two were silent for a bit, each lost in their own thoughts until Sakura broke the silence.

"So... you're not a virgin?" She met his gaze, truly wondering if what she thought had been true.

"No." His answer was simple and clean, but there seemed to be something about the way he said it, that made Sakura wonder whether he loved the girl. As if reading her mind, he interrupted her thoughts before she could speak.

"I never loved truly anyone. I only did it because I couldn't be with the one I have always loved... I-I... thought that if I did sleep with them, that it would fill that empty space that has always been inside of me. It worked, but only while I was doing it, because it took my mind off the girl who haunts me every day. She's so much more that what I am that... I'll never be looked at the way I wish she saw me." He looked down trying to hide the pain that could be seen in his eyes. Sakura was touched by the emotion's he showed when talking about this girl. It hurt her to know that she isn't that girl. She hid the tears that threatened to fall. The feelings that hid how much she loved him.

"I'm sorry she hasn't noticed. If anything, you deserve better than that." Sakura said with a fake smile, trying to hide how she was feeling.

"As am I, if only he could realise how you felt. I truly am sorry. He too smiled a small smile.

"I guess that's life right?" he let out a light chuckle, as if trying to laugh the feelings away.

"Yeah." She agreed nodding. He moved forward to her, and grabbed her into a hug, pressing himself to her. She gladly accepted, thinking that it was more for comfort than love.

"I'll always be there for you, remember that Kura." He mumbled to her for assurance.

"Don't worry, I won't forget." She smiled as she rested her head in the crook of his neck, being a lot shorter than him. She felt his toned muscle's against her skin, as she wished that this hug wasn't just a meaning of friendship. He grasped her tightly, afraid to let go. He just wanted to stay like this forever, deeply hoping that she would forget about the guy and go to him. He loved the way she moulded perfectly into his body. Like a puzzle piece. The hug was longer than the two had realised. They had probably been hugging for at least five minutes when they were interrupted yet again by voices. This time that of Tomoyo and Eriol, who seemed to have been back from their 'exploring'. The two shot apart before the two could see them. Luckily they were quick enough, because the two seemed oblivious to them.

"Hey guy's, where did you go to?" Sakura asked trying to rid the blush on her cheeks. Tomoyo sighed, shaking her head at how dense her friend could be sometimes. 'She must have thought we actually went 'exploring'. Tomoyo sighed.

"Ahh you know, just went further up the beach and had a swim." She decided it would be best to try not and explain what they meant.

"You could have done that here?" she asked confused. Syaoran hid a laugh then poked her on the side.

"I don't think you get what they meant by 'exploring'. They meant each other..." he whispered so only she could hear.

"Hoeee..." she went bright red as she went underneath the water, not wanting to be seen.

Everyone laughed at her denseness. She finally came up for air and their laughing eventually stopped. Eriol and Tomoyo sat down on the sand holding each other. They could see the sun starting to fade, only just reaching the ocean's surface. Sakura and Syaoran continued to splash each other, having another war as Takashi and Chiharu came out off the tent. Sakura and Syaoran immediately stopped splashing to look at the two. Chiharu and Takashi looked back confused, not understanding why they seemed to be acting so... strange? Eriol and Tomoyo looked just as confused, glancing back and forth at couple and the two in the water.

"What's with all the silence?" Chiharu asked finally breaking the awkward silence. Sakura and Syaoran just looked at each other then laughed. Both fell into fits of giggles, trying to stop, the two failed miserably.

"OHHH nothing..." Sakura said still laughing. Chiharu and Takashi looked at each other, still clueless.

"No seriously what is it?" Tomoyo asked still looking back and forth.

"Just something that happened, or we think happened, but I highly doubt it wasn't what we were thinking." Syaoran smirked seeing the horrified look on Takashi's face as his eyes went wide. He nudged Chiharu meaningfully and looked at her as if to tell her something. She still seemed a bit confused but then her eyes went wider than Takashi's. A huge blush was present on her face as she stood ridged.

"WHAT WHAT???" Tomoyo was now desperate to find out what was going on. Eriol was trying to hold her back, seeming to get a fair idea on what had happened. After all, it was to e expected.

"Let's just say it had loud, or should I say VERY LOUD noises involved. And I don't mean any noises, I mean the ones that are usually heard when there's some 'action' happening. Syaoran smirked as Sakura giggled uncontrollably. Hey, it wasn't their fault that they happened to over hear something that was clearly obvious. Tomoyo shot up squealing.

"AND I MISSED THAT?!?!?! THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!" she sighed after her outburst as Eriol hugged her.

"It's okay Tomo, besides we had a good time right?" Eriol comforted as she nodded.

"Besides, what would you prefer, having your own experience or filming someone else's?"

"I-I guess you're right..." she agreed smiling

"Good." He whispered as he nibbled on her neck, seeming to forget that everyone was watching. Tomoyo managed to compose herself as she pushed him away lightly.

"I don't think now's a good time nor place..." she whispered while looking meaningful at him.

"That's not what you said earlier." He smirked as she smacked him lightly, blushing lightly.

"When you're done, I think it would be good to get the firewood before it gets dark." Syaoran interrupted the two as he and Sakura made their way out of the water.

"Right..." they stood up and brushed the sand off of them.

"We'll go look for some then, Chiharu Takashi, you want to come?" Tomoyo asked, wanting to know the full story.

"I guess." The two shrugged as they walked along side Tomoyo and Eriol. Sakura new Tomoyo wanted to know the details of what had happened, so didn't bother to ask.

"We better get changed." She suggested as she grabbed her bag and made her way to their tent. Syaoran nodded growing nervous at the thought of changing so close to her. He grabbed his bag and made his way to the tent Sakura had previously entered. He nearly fainted at the site in front of him when he saw Sakura facing him topless. She squealed and covered herself as Syaoran hit his head on the steam of the tent and got caught up in the flab of the door. He tripped over with a loud ooofff

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!!!!!" he repeated rubbing his head as he closed his eyes and looked away.

"It's ok..." she blushed, thinking about what it would be like to see him naked. She mentally smacked herself as she quickly put on her green mid-thigh length t-shirt and some pink boxers. They got out off the tent. She blushed a dark red ad she saw Syaoran.

"You can go in now..." she said as she sat down on a log that would be next to the fire. He saw the green shirt and had lots of images come to his head. Nodding dumbly at her he quickly went in and put on some green boxers with a black tank top. It clung to him like a second skin. He walked out to see Sakura sitting on the log. He quickly went back into the tent and grabbed a pillow, sleeping bag and mat for her. He walked back out with all the stuff and laid it down in front of her. She looked at him questionably as he ignored her. He placed the mat down that was clean of sand, and then place the sleeping bag down on top of the mat with the pillow resting against the log. She watched him in awe as she saw his top cling to him, showing off his muscles' as they changed shape each time he moved. He grinned at her.

"For you madam." He said once he was done. She smiled at him thankfully as she went and lay down then unzipped the sleeping bag. She patted the spot next to her as he raised his eyebrows surprised.

"You did make it after all, it's only fair." She said as if it meant nothing. He shrugged.

"Okay but don't blame me if it gets crowded." He made his way next to her and covered himself with the sleeping bag.

"The more the merrier I say." She giggled. Their bodies met at the close proximity and they shuddered. He wanted her so badly right now. But he just hoped she wouldn't feel the growing excitement as they lay in a spooning position.

"This is better." She sighed, loving the feeling of his warm body against hers. She moved up against him to get closer as Syaoran inwardly groaned. This was either the best or worst thing that had ever happened to him. He would have to tell her soon before he exploded. This...was truly... torture... He wondered if she even knew what a boner was... 'Either she's clueless or she's trying to kill me.'

'I'll have to tell him sooner or later.' She thought. She could feel something hard against her as she thought to what it could be. She moved up against him more to figure out what it was. The two lay there for a bit. Syaoran's arm was wrapped around her waist as she faced away from him. She was still trying to figure out what it was... she heard a light groan from Syaoran as she moved.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked concern in her eyes as she turned her head to look at him.

"NO...no, you didn't. Don't worry, I'm fine." He assured, majorly wanting to take her right then and there. She lay back down as the two watched the sunset.

"It's beautiful." She sighed at the beautiful view in front of her. This was a dream come true.

"What do you think?" Syaoran stayed quiet for a moment, arguing in his head whether to tell her how he felt or not.

"Not really." He simply said watching her instead of the sunset. She could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck as he talked. She was disappointed that he didn't find this romantic. Instead he just shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"What do you mean it's not?! Look at it..." she strained her question and whispered the last bit for him to look at it. Not realising that he hadn't been looking at it in the first place.

"How could you not find that beautiful?" she faded off, memorized by its colours.

"Because nothing will ever be more beautiful that what I am looking at now." He whispered, realising what he had said after he had said it. He felt her tense, realising his mistake. 'She hates me, I shouldn't have said that.' He panicked as she looked to face him.

"What do you mean?" she whispered in hope. Wishing that her thoughts were right.

"I mean..." he said as he moved his head over her ears, brushing her hair with his breath.

"You're the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on. You're that girl who haunts me every day and night. Without you I am nothing Sakura. I love you so much that it hurts to see you every day, without me being able to call you mine. I love you so much that words can describe nothing more." He was memorized by her, and he had finally said it. The truth was out and there was no going back now. He waited for her to reply, but nothing came.

"I love you Sakura." He whispered to her. Hoping with everything he had left that she felt the same too. That he was the person who she truly loved. A tear fell from her face and landed on Syaoran's arm. He looked at her shocked as she turned around. She smiled at him with watery eyes.

"I thought this would only happen in my dreams, every day I dreamt something like this that I thought would always be impossible. But now it has finally arrived..." she looked into his eyes as he looked into hers.

"I love you too." She whispered as he smiled brightly. He couldn't believe this was happening, and neither could she. They looked into each other's eyes. Seeing the passion that'd both had seen earlier on in the water. The two moved in to meet each other as their hot breaths were shared in the close proximity. She felt his lips on hers and was surprised at the softness they held. He moved his lips over hers, feeling the softness and warmth they held. The two were lost in the moment as Syaoran grasped her closely to him, making her moan. Their kiss grew more with need as the two pressed against each other like their lives depended on it, yet still not moving from their spooning position. She felt a need grow inside of her as she felt his tongue lick her lips. She opened her mouth to meet his and moaned yet again at the sensation it held. Syaoran was getting harder by the second hearing her moan and pressing up to him to have more. His hand went up her back and traced along her side to feel the softness of her skin as the other held her head to have better access. Sakura shuddered feeling his warm hands slid up and down her back. She pushed even closer to him as their legs intertwined. She felt his manhood press hard against her as she gasped. He groaned at her response as he felt her rub against him. He rolled on top of her, never breaking the kiss as his right hand slid across her stomach and slowly up to her breasts as she shuddered yet again. She rubbed up against him, moaning lightly at the sensation she felt each time. From this position she could feel him against her a lot better.

"Sya-oran..." she gasped as he pressed down to meet her. Feeling him through her pants was incredible. Yet it made her wonder what it would feel like if he was inside of her. He finally grasped her mound as she arched her back moaning yet again. He kissed along her neck and her jaw line, slowly teasing her like she had done to him all these years. Her hands brushed through his hair and down his back as she felt what she had so longed to touch, not caring about the consequences. He slowly ran his hand down her stomach, purposely skipping her panty line as he traced his fingers along the inside of her thighs. She shivered as she moved her legs open, wanting him to feel her all over. He stopped suddenly, looking up and around as she let out a sound of protest. He covered her mouth as she looked questioning at him.

"I thought I heard something..." he whispered, still not looking at her. She sighed and sat up as he did to. He brushed against her when he moved himself up, groaning at the feeling, it was even better than the way they were before. His mind went blank as he forgot about the noise. Brushing back up against her as he moaned. He pushed up harder as her back arched into the curve from the log. She wrapped her legs around his hips as her body moulded into hers. Her hands slid across his chest. Taking in as much as she could she lifted up his top. They pulled away only for a second as she lifted it over his head. Their lips came crashing back down as he pushed even harder against her. The need was growing too much as she kissed down his neck, eventually licking his bare chest as she took his nipple into her mouth. Playing with it while he let out a low groan, he leaned back so she could look at him, only to go into another set of passionate kisses.

"OOOHHHH MY GOD!!!!!!!" A loud high pitch squeal was heard as Sakura's eyes went wide. Syaoran knew that voice from anywhere as he slowly turned around, hoping with his life that this was not happening. But, it seemed god wasn't always fair as he came face to face with a camera.

"SHIT!" he cursed loudly as he flew off Sakura grabbing his top and putting it on as the many gazes of Eriol Takashi Tomoyo and Chiharu landed on him and Sakura. Everyone was flabbergasted at what they were seeing, still not believing that this was actually happening.

"Fuck..." Sakura cursed silently as she hid underneath the sleeping bag grabbing onto Syaoran's arm as he hid his erection under the sleeping bag with his hands holding the sheet tightly. There was no way in explaining this one.

**HEHE... the next chapter will be up soon, but I want to get at least 10 reviews before I post the next chapter. And I think you'll find it worth it!!!! XD Thanks for reading and remember to REVIEW!!!! Encase you don't know where. LOOK DOWN!!!**

**\/**


	2. UPDATE and HINTS

**I now have the next chapter!!! All I am waiting for is 5 more reviews before I continue, thanks to those five who commented, ****Sakura and ****Syaoran,****LaLa****infiniteternity****Twilight Night**** and ****Vistat****I really appreciate and happen to be a big fan for most of you who write... You know who you are if you've written a lemon before XD. The next chapter is a lot more extreme lemon wise, and a lot more embarrassment! Here's a sneak peek...**

"KAWAII!!!!!" Chiharu and Tomoyo squealed loudly as everyone sweat dropped.

"What?" Syaoran asked frustrated as he ran his hand through his messy hair. Takashi nodded to Syaoran's lower half, trying not to get the attention of the girls.

"What?!?!" Syaoran asked aggravated, still not understanding what they were trying to tell him.

"Syaoran... You might want to uh... look down!!!" Eriol said a bit too loudly as Chiharu and Tomoyo turned around as their eyes went wide.

"WHOAAHHH!!!!" they chorused as Syaoran was too late to...

**DUN ****DUN****DUN****!!! And that's all!!! ****If you want more, Review ****peepz****Hehe****untill**** next time!!!**


	3. Lust And Love

**Let me just say I hate windows vista, IT ALWAYS FREEZES MY COMPUTER!!!! ****GAHHHH.**** Thanks for those reviews guys, I couldn't stop laughing at the comments most of you had written. I was also surprised that there was so many that came up so quickly... I'm going to give you this chapter like I ****promised,**** even though most of you re-commented I'll let it slide XD.**

Previously

"Fuck..." Sakura cursed silently as she hid underneath the sleeping bag grabbing onto Syaoran's arm as he hid his erection under the sleeping bag with his hands holding the sheet tightly. There was no way in explaining this one...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahaee... uh, uhhhh... j-just- you see- it's not what it seems??..." Syaoran was at lose for words, trying to make up some excuse, but failed miserably.

"KAWAII!!!!!" Chiharu and Tomoyo squealed loudly as everyone sweat dropped. Sakura and Syaoran were bright red, but Sakura refused to show herself as Chiharu and Tomoyo jumped on her still squealing. Syaoran groaned and jumped out of the sleeping bag, not being able to handle the commotion and totally forgetting he still had a huge boner. He looked at Sakura under the cover sympathetically but was knocked out of his trance when Eriol coughed, trying to get his attention.

"What?" Syaoran asked frustrated as he ran his hand through his messy hair. Takashi nodded to Syaoran's lower half, trying not to get the attention of the girls.

"What?!?!" Syaoran asked aggravated, still not understanding what they were trying to tell him.

"Syaoran... You might want to uh... look down!!!" Eriol said a bit too loudly as Chiharu and Tomoyo turned around as their eyes went wide.

"WHOAAHHH!!!!" they chorused as Syaoran was too late to cover the large bulge in his pants.

"Wow Sakura you sure got him excited ne? What did you two do?!?!" Tomoyo poked Sakura as she peeked through the covers, seeing Syaoran curse underneath his breath as he covered himself with his hands. Even Sakura went wide eyed at seeing just how excited he was. She blushed even harder if possible, wishing that this had never happened, well not the bit with Syaoran, but the bit where they were caught...

"Okay girls I think their embarrassed enough, it's no wonder why they never did anything untill now, I don't blame them!"

"But Eriol-kun, this is just too good to pass by!!! You know I've waited forever for this to happen!"

"Yea, but I'm sure there's plenty to come later on, now off!!!" Syaoran went wide eye at Eriol's comment as Sakura hide her head even further under the covers. Tomoyo whined in protest as Eriol lifted her off Sakura. Chiharu however, was still clinging to Sakura. Still poking her, asking her questions and wanting answer's.

"Uh Takashi? Care to help?" Eriol nodded to Chiharu as Takashi sighed whilst rolling his eyes. He walked over to Chiharu and grabbed her. Meanwhile Syaoran was sitting on a log next to all the commotion, trying to forget everything that happened so his excitement would go away. 'shit, just go down already! I swear to god I am going to kill everyone! Except Sakura of course.' He watched as Eriol pulled Tomoyo off Sakura and then Takashi pull Chiharu off. He silently thanked them in his head for stopping the two girls from killing Sakura with embarrassment.

"Okay now that we got that settled how about we make the fire. It is getting dark after all." Eriol said changing the subject for the sake of Sakura and Syaoran's embarrassment. Sakura now sat up when Tomoyo and Chiharu were pulled off her. She sighed. 'I defiantly owe Eriol for that. She sat in silence as she took sideway glances at Syaoran. How much she wanted him to hold her again. She felt on top of the world. 'He loves me...' she thought happily, looking at his bangs brush over his face. 'And I love him.' she smiled inwardly as their eyes met.

Syaoran smiled at her, thinking the same thing. Their eyes told it all as they seemed to have another conversation with each other just by looking at each other. Syaoran nodded and so did she as they looked back to the wood pile that was being made by Takashi and Eriol.

Eriol didn't bother asking Syaoran to help, he already went through enough today, and he didn't want to push him. He smiled inwardly seeing the love the two showed as they looked at each other. 'They truly are a great couple, Tomoyo was right.' He looked at Tomoyo who was currently giggling along with Chiharu whilst glancing back at Sakura and Syaoran with a look of sympathy yet excitement.

She sighed yet smiled, feeling bad about interrupting the moment like that. But she had waited so long for it to happen that she couldn't help but express her excitement towards the couple. She wondered what exactly they had gotten up to, but she guessed she'd have to wait a while until Sakura would tell her. 'Oh well... I'll get it out of her... somehow.'

Everyone's attention was brought to the fire as it finally came to life. Tomoyo got up and went to the esky to gather the supplies for dinner. Takashi went and sat down next to Chiharu as she rested her head on his shoulder. Eriol sat down behind Tomoyo while she was fixing the pot on the fire. Eriol's eyebrows rose at the view he was seeing. He smirked as she bent down to pick up a can. He looked around to see if anyone was watching, but they were consumed by the flames of the fire. He quickly reached out and grabbed Tomoyo's panties while thrusting his finger into her. She let out a squeal and gasped making everyone look towards them, but Eriol was quick and pulled her into his lap before anyone could notice what he was doing. Everyone went back to gazing at the fire, thinking that she was just surprised by Eriol pulling her down as Tomoyo contained her moans of pleasure, feeling Eriol thrust his finger in and out of her. Eventually he inserted two fingers into her as Tomoyo threw her head back onto Eriol's shoulder. He smirked from her reaction, wanting her to reach her climax. Sakura looked oddly at Tomoyo by her facial expression.

"You okay Tomoyo?" Sakura tilted her head to the side as Tomoyo tried to compose herself, looking up and managing to grab Eriol's hand so he would stay still.

"I'm fine!" she smiled as Sakura nodded. Glancing at Eriol, she found something was up by the smirk Eriol was holding on his face. She looked to Syaoran who just shrugged then to Takashi and Chiharu who seemed to be lost in their own moment as they were currently in a make-out session. Sakura sighed and shook her head as she shivered. Brushing her hands against her arms to try and keep herself warm. Syaoran got up and walked over to her. Grabbing the discarded sleeping bag and pillow from earlier on and wrapped it around her. She smiled thankfully at him as he sat down next to her. She grabbed the side of the sleeping bag and put it on his shoulder so they were sharing it. He smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder whilst pulling the sleeping bag further over themselves. She leaned in so she was resting on his chest so he moved his hand even further around her and stopped on her chest, feeling her breathing. She loved the feeling of being in his arms. It was almost as if all of this was a dream.

"Be my girlfriend... Sakura?" Syaoran whispered into her ear as she moved off of him so she could see his face. She looked into his eyes, and knew from that moment, that they would no longer be just friends, but lovers. Her shocked gaze turned into a smile as she laughed quietly.

"Yes." She whispered into his ear as he smiled. The two closed their eyes and embraced a passionate kiss as they held each other. Meanwhile Eriol had resumed to pleasuring Tomoyo by kissing her neck as she whimpered. Everyone was oblivious to each other as they were in their own worlds with just their other lover. Eriol thrust his finger in and out faster, making Tomoyo move against him, yet still trying not to make a scene as she felt the pleasure building in her. She moaned quietly as Eriol inserted three fingers. His pace grew faster as Tomoyo felt herself come to the edge. She shivered and her moan was covered by Eriol's lips on hers. He felt her insides tighten around his fingers as she climaxed. He smirked while looking at her, seeing her hazed eyes as she eventually came back to reality. She smiled at him and pecked him lightly on the forehead. She looked saw Sakura and Syaoran kissing and awed quietly as Eriol put his finger over her lips, making sure she wouldn't squeal too loudly. Her starring was interrupted as she heard the soup boiling. She got up from Eriol and bent down to stir the soup, glancing back to make sure he wasn't going to make any other moves. He looked around innocently and put his hands in the air.

"What? I aint doing anything..." he smiled a toothy grin as she turned back around, rolling her eyes.

"Soup's ready guys!" everyone's attention was brought to Tomoyo's announcement as they waited to be served.

"There u go, eat up!" everyone grabbed their plates and started eating, but soon froze.

"Ehhh..." Syaoran pulled a sour face as Eriol looked at him questionably. He had a sip of his own and froze. Tears appeared on the side of his face as he struggled to keep it in his mouth. Eriol looked around to see everyone struggling to eat without making faces.

"How is it guys?" Tomoyo asked having a sip herself. She froze and spat the soup out in front of her towards the fire.

"Don't bother answering my question..." She shivered as the taste of coal was presented in her mouth.

"Uhghh..." Chiharu shuddered taking another sip.

"Don't bother eating it guys. Aheee... blame Eriol, if it weren't for him I wouldn't have let it burn." Everyone glared at Eriol as he shrugged innocently.

"What? I couldn't help it!" everyone sighed.

"Baka..." Syaoran said still glaring at Eriol then turned away. He hated it when he didn't get his meals. He pouted as he put the bowl down and crossed his arms like a two year old. Sakura poked him as she giggled.

"Would you rather me instead?" she whispered to him as his eyes went wide. He nodded as she laughed.

"We can always have desert instead?" Tomoyo smiled, not noticing the two as they were knocked out of their moment. She saw everyone smile.

"Marshmallows, ice-cream and bread and butter pudding. I made the pudding before I left!" Everyone froze to look at her horrified.

"Don't worry, I didn't let it burn." She laughed as everyone sighed and smiled again as she got all the stuff.

The pudding was heated on the fire as Tomoyo made sure not to let it burn, as everyone roasted their marshmallows over the fire. Eriol fed Tomoyo one every once and a while so she wouldn't miss out, which she thanked him for. Once the pudding was hot, she put it into bowls and got the ice-cream out of the esky. She put ice-cream in everyone's bowls as Eriol kept on asking for more, smiling. His bowl was overflowing by the time Tomoyo wouldn't let him have any more. Everyone was hesitant to eat at first, still afraid that it would taste like the soup, but Tomoyo took a bite and smiled.

"Yum!!!" she squealed taking another bite. No one waited to eat after her comment as they all shoved the food into their mouths. Tomoyo heard groans of satisfaction as everyone commented on how good it was.

"See I told you it was just Eriol's fault, she poked her tongue out at him as he currently seemed to have shoved half of the food from his bowl, into his mouth.

"hhhmpph hmmpph!!!!!" he yelled but had food in his mouth as he waved his hand in front of his mouth rapidly. Tomoyo shook her head and sighed.

"Next time mix it so it is warm, not hot and freezing at the same time." She smiled as tears came to Eriol's eyes. He tried to swallow it quickly so his brain freeze/ burning mouth would stop. He sighed when he swallowed it and sweat dropped.

"It tasted so good!" he shrugged while rubbing his head. Tomoyo laughed while everyone shook their heads. 'No wonder why they're such a good match.' Syaoran thought as he looked at the two.

Everyone finished their food extremely full. Not being able to move, afraid they might vomit, they just sat there gazing at the fire and the stars.

"Have you ever seen a shooting star?" Sakura asked looking up to Li whilst lying on his chest.

"Yeah, heaps of times." He looked at her face. She seemed lost in time as she starred into the sky.

"What about you guys?" she asked out loud.

"Yeah..." everyone commented or mumbled a yes. Everyone's attention was now fixed upon the sky as they watch the stars.

"What about you Sakura?" Syaoran asked looking back up at the sky.

"No...I've never seen one... This might sound corny, but about 2 years ago, I noticed that I was the only one who would always miss seeing a shooting star. So from then on I decided that the first shooting star I see, with the person I am with, is my soul mate. It's strange really... because I have looked at the stars ever since, and have been with someone I have gone out with, yet, no matter how long I stare at the sky, I never saw one." Syaoran nodded. (A.N. This is actually what has happened to me, so It's from my life. XD)

"That isn't corny! I find it romantic!" Chiharu said looking at Sakura.

"Hmmm... I guess." She sighed not looking away from the sky. 'I wonder if I will see a shooting star tonight.' She thought closing her eyes, feeling Syaoran's warm embrace over her.

"Sakura, look..." Syaoran whispered as her eyes shot open. Sakura couldn't see anything as she searched the sky.

"Where?!" Sakura looked around the sky frantically, in hope that she might see one.

"It's gone..." Syaoran sighed, disappointed that she missed it.

"No look!" Sakura gasped as she saw one shoot by, then another one behind it. She smiled, as the others laughed.

"Looks like you two are soul mates ne?" Takashi said while holding Chiharu.

"I...guess?" Sakura said looking at Syaoran.

"Of course!" He smiled as he lifted his head to meet Sakura's lip's as she too smiled. Tomoyo awed seeing the cute couple as she had managed to film the scene. Eriol sighed as he grabbed the camera from Tomoyo. She cried in protest but was cut short by Eriol's lips on hers as he turned it off.

Chiharu and Takashi were also lost in their own moment as they shared a passionate kiss. Tomoyo moaned into the kiss as Eriol pulled away. He got up as Tomoyo looked at him in question and protested. He offered his hand to her with a smirk as Tomoyo caught on quickly. He lifted her up bridal style and bid farewell to the others, who by then, seemed oblivious to the two. She giggled as he carried her into the tent, zipping it up for privacy.

Takashi lay on top of Chiharu as he started to unbutton her blouse, kissing down her neck in the process. She moaned but pushed him back lightly on his chest, stopping him from proceeding any further.

"Maybe... We should go inside..." she whispered looking him in the eyes. He stopped, looking at her he nodded as he got off of her. He pulled her up as the two walked to their tent. Sakura and Syaoran watched as the two went to their tent. Seeing that Tomoyo and Eriol were no longer there, they guessed they wanted some privacy as well. Sakura turned her attention back up to the sky as Syaoran traced circles on her stomach. She smiled. This was definitely her fantasy coming true.

Tomoyo lied back as Eriol lay on top of her. She removed his shirt as he lifted his arms to help. The shirt was discarded as their lips came crashing down on each other as their tongues battled against each other. Tomoyo felt across Eriol's chest and around his back, taking in his texture, embedding it in her mind like she did every time, never wanting to forget the moment. He kissed down her jaw line and neck, reaching the top of her blouse as he undid each button slowly, teasing Tomoyo along the way as his lips met the bare skin that became exposed with each button undone. She sighed with a shudder, loving the feeling's that ran through her body. Eriol eventually finished unbuttoning her shirt as his lips reached her navel. He traced his tongue around her belly button, knowing that this drove her crazy. She whimpered as he did this, knowing that he was playing. He smirked, knowing that he had her where he wanted, as he licked up her stomach he moved his hands the hem of her pants. Tracing his fingers along the edge as she shuddered looking up to look at him as she threw her head back onto the pillow, she was growing restless, wanting him to take her already she whispered his name.

"Eriol-kun...Take me, I want you!" She whispered as her voice was rasp and heavy with her gasps for air. He smiled kissing down her navel as he slowly undid the buttons to her short-short's. He reached the zip, pulling it down so slow that Tomoyo wanted to scream out in frustration. But she held in her frustration, managing to stay quiet as he finally pulled the zip down all the way. He grabbed the top of her pants and pulled them down, leaning back as he did so whilst tracing his lips along her panties. She could feel his hot breath come closer to her jewel as she lifted her hips so he could pull her pants off. He only just kissed her, and then moved back up to meet her lips. She shivered as she felt herself being lifted off the ground by Eriol. He kissed her neck as she tilted her head back. He slid her shirt off her shoulders, seeing her black lacy bra appear in his view. He held onto her back as he kissed down her valley, eventually reaching the clasp of her bra and undoing it without struggle. His hands followed the path of the straps as he slid it off her shoulders, kissing down her neck as he did so. As the bra fell, Eriol met her lips yet again as she moaned feeling his chest press against her soft breasts.

Eriol flicked his thumbs over her nipple's as they hardened to the touch. He traced his tongue around her right nipple whilst grasping the other mound with his right hand. Still holding onto her back with his left hand, he laid her down, not breaking the contact of her mound to his tongue. She moaned as he blew against her breast. The coolness brought Goosebumps to Tomoyo as he took her breast into her mouth. Eventually he moved to her left breast, sucking on her nipple as she moaned yet again.

He traced his left hand down her stomach and reached her panties, feeling the dampness as he traced the insides of her thighs. She pushed her hips up, wanting him to feel her as he complied. He finally cupped her through her panties as she gasped, loving the feeling. Their lips met as she rolled Eriol onto his back. He wiggled his eyebrows as she giggled. Not wasting any time she untied his board shorts and ripped the Velcro open. The large bulge was obvious as she ripped his pants off. Tomoyo wasn't one to usually rush things, but Eriol had already done enough of that, she decided not to waste any time in reaching her goal. She ran her hands down his abs as he tensed to her touch. She placed herself over Eriol's erection as she moved her hips, straddling him. He groaned feeling the heat emitting from her. She moved her hands to his boxers and pulled his pants off while lifting herself with her knees. She moved her hands behind her and grabbed his boxers yet again, sliding them to his knees as he kicked them off. She lay back against him, feeling more of him, and seeing his tip as she moved. He moaned as she got off of him, quickly replacing her hips with her hands as she rubbed him. She moved her mouth to her hands as she traced his tip with her tongue. Seeing Eriol shut his eyes as he let out a low groan, she smiled. She finally took in his length as she easily reached his base. She moved slowly at first, flicking her tongue around his length whilst she moved.

Eriol felt himself coming close to the edge as he stopped her.

"Don't want to stop here do we?" Eriol said smiling as she nodded. He rolled her onto her back and pulled her panties off, not wasting any time his lips came crashing down upon her folds as she moaned. She felt his tongue push through her folds and reach her clit as he slowly licked her. She grasped the pillow as her hips bucked against him, wanting to reach her peak, but Eriol suddenly stopped as she whined.

"Oh? So you don't want to feel me inside you now?" he questioned as he moved on top of her, his tip at her entrance as he stayed still. He knew she hated it when he did this.

"No! I want you, and you know I hate it when you do that..." She said quickly as their lips met. Eriol mumbled a yes as he pushed himself inside of her. Feeling her walls caress him as he moved further in. She moaned into the kiss as her reached the hilt. He moved out slowly, waiting for a second before thrusting himself inside of her. She moaned as she moved her hips against him. He pressed his chest to her breasts as he felt all of her. She gasped as his thrusts were hard yet slow. He pinned her arms above her head as she threw her head back in ecstasy, he kissed her neck as he proceeded to thrust into her, harder and faster each time. She rolled him over, now being on top she grinded herself on top of him as he held her hips, meeting her thrust each time as she moaned.

"I'm, nearly there..." she whispered as their thrust's became harder and harder, their skin met each other in a rapid motion as Tomoyo's moans grew louder and louder. Eriol watched as she lifted her head towards the tents roof. Her mouth open and gasping for air as her breast's moved in the motion of their thrusts. The sight was truly erotic as Eriol felt himself coming to the edge.

"Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo moaned as she shuddered, feeling her insides tighten around him as she reached pure bliss. She moved her hip's faster feeling the spasm's overcome her as Eriol moaned, spilling his seed inside of her as he felt her tighten all around him.

"Tomoyo!" he gasped as he thrust against her. Shuddering as he reached the edge.

"Eriol..." she whispered yet again, recovering from her climax as she lay on his chest, not bothering to lift herself off Eriol. Eriol held her tightly as he rolled her to the side. He pulled out of her and watched as she smiled, he face flushed as her bangs were stuck to her forehead. He brushed them away smiling as he lightly pecked her on the lips. Bringing her towards him, wanting to feel her skin against him. She rested her head against his chest as their legs were tangled in each other's.

"I love you Tomoyo..." he whispered whilst looking into her eyes, not breaking the contact.

"I love you too, Eriol-kun." She sighed as she closed her eyes. Feeling his chest rise and fall as she heard his breathing slow, knowing that he had fallen asleep. She kissed his head and rested her head back against his chest as she felt sleep overcome her. Eriol smirked as he too was overcome by sleep.

**God damn I thought that was the longest lemon ever!!! Sigh, all well ****at least ****I finished it, but not the whole story, I just decided to stop it here****... And I had to go to work and just got back. I'll have to start writing the next chapter, which shouldn't take too long. Remember to review!!! **


	4. Truth And Undestanding

**I finally updated!!! i had a lot of problems with my computer and my intrnet was cut off for a week... anyways, ive almost finished the next chapter, but school is getting in the way, spo please be patience and i hope you enjoy!**

Meanwhile

Sakura and Syaoran lay there, listening to the noises that were coming from their friend's tents. Surprised at the capability of energy they had.

"I have to say this does turn me on..." Syaoran smirked looking at Sakura. She laughed and playfully hit him.

"Don't raise your hopes little wolf." Sakura said smiling. He pouted and crossed his arms as she gave him a quick peck on the lips. When she moved back he grabbed her and met her lips forcefully as his tongue traced her lips. Gladly accepting she opened her mouth, her tongue dancing with his as they broke apart for air.

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked quietly, being out of breath.

"Hmm?" he asked turning his head to look at her in question.

"What was it like?... you know... doing it?" she asked as a blush crept across her face. He laughed as he pulled her in closer to his embrace.

"You mean having sex?" he asked smirking. She hit him again as she hid her head in his chest, blushing even more.

"You know what I mean..." she glared as she looked up.

"Well, I guess you can say, it's unimaginable, the only way to know is to experience it firsthand. But the closest I can say about it is that you lose yourself in the moment. Not caring about anything around you, just the feelings that emerge from within you that you never knew existed... It's...Addictive." his gaze drifted as he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. Sakura was in awe, trying to imagine what it's like.

"But I regret the first time." He said suddenly as she looked to him.

"Don't rush your first time, that's all I can say. It's best to do it with someone you love."

"But, how did you know when you were ready?" Sakura asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Well, I don't really know... but I think it's best to be comfortable with it, and knowing that you won't regret it afterwards."

"Mmm... " Sakura nodded, thinking about whether she, herself would be ready. Butterflies came to her stomach as she thought about Syaoran being her first. She smiled heartedly at the thought.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"How far have you actually been?"

"..." Sakura sat silent blushing as he looked at her curiously from the side.

"Well... um, before I met you... I had never been kissed." Sakura felt Syaoran's body tense as his eyes went wide. He couldn't believe that with everyone she went out with, she hadn't even been kissed?!!? Syaoran felt guilt overcome him as he thought back to this afternoon, where he took her first kiss.

"Sakura...if I had of known... I wouldn't-"

"Don't worry Syaoran. The only reason why I never kissed anyone was because I wanted you to be my first. I always hoped you'd love me too. And now I know, you do... and I feel comfortable around you, like nothing else matters."

"You sure?" he asked still not believing that she didn't mind.

"Yes, of course." She smiled as she kissed him on the lips passionately. Yet again, lost in their own world. When they broke for air, Syaoran was the first to talk.

"We don't have to do anything, I've been waiting for how many years now? I think I can wait a few more..." he smiled at her, he truly loved her. She was the woman of his dreams after all.

"No, I want too. It will take both of us to decide after all." She smiled back as their gazes didn't break.

"Still, I'm not going to take any chances." he smiled as she laughed. Another moan was emitted from Eriol and Tomoyo's tent as Sakura assumed it to be Tomoyo. She had to admit, it did make her want Syaoran, more than usual.

"I have to admit, it is a bit of a turn on..." Sakura blushed as he wiggled his eyebrows seductively.

"Told you..." he mumbled as she suddenly moved on top of Syaoran, straddling him. Syaoran raised his eyebrows in surprise at her sudden move. She wriggled her eyebrows and giggled as they met each other in another kiss. She ran her hands down his chest, reaching underneath his top to feel his chest. He raised his head, not wanting to break the kiss as she moved back. She moved herself onto his growing excitement as she rubbed herself against him, feeling him get harder as she moved. He groaned, seeing her above him, moving in a total bliss was almost too good to be true. He watched as her hips moved seductively, as she grinded against him, pressing a bit harder each time. He held her hips, guiding her each time as he leaned up to meet her lips.

They rolled over, Syaoran now on top as he traced kisses down her jaw line, stopping on the nape of her neck, creating a hicky as he suckled on her neck. She moaned, arching her back as her breathing grew heavier. She grasped onto his neck, pulling him closer as she closed her eyes, wanting to feel more. His hand moved to her breast as he leant on his elbow, careful not to crush her. He slowly brushed his fingers underneath her jaw and down her neck, kissing the spot's his fingers traced as he moved. His hand brushed over her nipple, making it erect as he kissed it through her top. Still moving his fingers down, he traced it across her stomach, making her shiver at the touch from him. He stopped when he reached the hem of her pants, making eye contact to see if she was comfortable.

"we should stop…I don't want to go too far, we should take things slow, after all we just started going out a few hours ago. I don't want to rush things."

"You're not rushing. If you count years of waiting, I think it has been too long. Besides we won't go all the way, but we can go to a certain length. I love you, and I want to do this." She said confidently as she wanted him more than ever. He groaned as she pressed herself up to him.

"Okay but not all the way, it can wait." He said still concerned that she might not be ready. He wanted the moment to be perfect after all. He thought for a moment, a plan coming to his mind as he thought of the perfect place that Eriol had said he and Tomoyo had found earlier today. He was knocked back to reality as Sakura moved again.

"I love you so much Sakura." He said with all his heart could muster, nothing could describe what he felt for her.

"I love you too Syaoran." She whispered into his ear as he pressed against her. He rested his forehead against her's as he moved. Not breaking eye contact. Sakura could see the amber flecks in his eyes. They seemed to burn like the fire in front of them as the passion grew more intense. He went back to tracing down her stomach as his hands traced the outline of her pants. He looked into her eyes as she did too. Not breaking contact he cupped her through the material as her mouth opened in a silent gasp. He slowly traced around her inner thighs as she moved her hips up. With a peck on the lips he slowly slid his hands into her pants, not looking away as he saw her facial expression change. It was so erotic. He thought he might explode by the beautiful angel in front of him that he was giving pleasure to. As he moved his hand down inside her pants, he felt her pubic bone, soft and hairless as he imagined seeing it by picturing the touch with his hand. She let out a silent whimper as he felt her lips, slowly tracing around the outside as she moved her hips upward wanting him to feel her. Not once did he break his gaze as he slowly pushed his finger down, sliding to her inner lips as he felt her clit. She gasped, finally feeling what she had waited for after all these years.

Intrigued by her moans and expression he rotated his finger around her inside, feeling her getting wetter by the second as warmth spread across his finger. He moved his finger further down inside her lips as he felt her entrance. Slowly he pushed his finger in, trying to make it feel good and not hurt her. Once he moved his finger inside, he felt her walls engulf him in her warmth. He groaned, wondering what it would be like if he were to be inside her. It wasn't the first time her had taken a virgin, but Sakura was different. Just the very thought of taking her made his insides turn.

They heard another gasp of pleasure, this time from Takashi and Chiharu's tent as the both seemed to be reaching their peak. Syaoran shuddered as he finally moved his finger in and out of Sakura, massaging her clit as he moved in and out. She whimpered as she moved her hips against him in a rhythm, loving the feeling he was giving her. His lips traced down her stomach as he slowly pulled her boxers down. She lifted her hips to help him as he pulled them off with one hand, still moving his fingers in an out of her. She shivered as the coldness of the night was revealed to her skin. He kissed down her stomach and licked around the insides of her thighs. Teasing her as he lightly blew on her. Her insides turned as he continued doing amazing things with his hand. Finally, he removed his fingers only to be protested by the voice of Sakura as he quickly replaced it with his mouth. She gasped as he lightly kissed her. Lightly at first, but then more passionate when her moans grew louder. His teeth lightly grazed against her as he bit her softly. She whimpered, wanting more as she whispered his name over and over. Desperate to reach the edge, he licked her, driving his tongue into her entrance as her hips moved quicker. He could hear her moans grow louder, along with the moans from the couples in the tent. Finally, as her whimpers turned to gasps, gasps turned to moans, he felt her insides tighten as her hands ran through his hair. He heard her let out one last moan as she said his name in ecstasy. Crying out to the heavens as she climaxed, he felt her insides go tight as the warmth was presented to his mouth. Gladly licking her clean, he felt her muscles recover from the spasms of her climax as he ran his hand across her stomach. He moved up to meet her gaze, brushing the bangs from her heated face as her emerald eyes came into view. She smiled lightly as her breath came in rugged rhythms. He smirked that infamous smirk as his lips met hers softly. She could taste herself as their lips met, smiling happily as she was in his warm embrace.

He lightly got off of her as he helped pull her boxers up. She silently thanked him as he held her in a spooning position.

"So, what did you think?" he asked as he lightly whispered into her ear, nuzzling his head into her neck as he lightly placed butterfly kisses along her jaw. She let out a slight moan, clearly tired from the climax, yet that didn't stop the blush that was clearly presented on her face.

"It was… incredible…" she said in-between breaths. He smirked at her response.

"Imagine what it's like to have sex then." He commented as she looked at him questionably.

"You mean it's even better?" Surprise was clearly written over her face. He nodded confidently as her eyes went wide.

"I can't imagine the feeling then…" he smiled at her, rubbing his fingers delicately along her back as she sighed.

"One day Sakura, one day…" he whispered whilst finishing the rest of his sentence in his head. 'You will soon… just be patience, my cherry blossom…' His smirk widened as he planned something in his head. The two lay quietly, not bothering to move into their tent, they listened to the noises subside from their friends tents, as they fell into a peaceful slumber.

**The next chapter should be up soon! please review!!!**


	5. The Next Step

**Hey guys! sorry ive been really lazy, and year 11 has a huge work load! stupid school... anyways i wrote this ages ago and forgot to post it, the other half will come soon, its already written, im just deciding wheather or not to add the ending to it, or make another chapter afterwards... still deciding! anyways, i hope this makes up for all that time, please review!**

Meanwhile

Sakura and Syaoran lay there, listening to the noises that were coming from their friend's tents. Surprised at the capability of energy they had.

"I have to say this does turn me on..." Syaoran smirked looking at Sakura. She laughed and playfully hit him.

"Don't raise your hopes little wolf." Sakura said smiling. He pouted and crossed his arms as she gave him a quick peck on the lips. When she moved back he grabbed her and met her lips forcefully as his tongue traced her lips. Gladly accepting she opened her mouth, her tongue dancing with his as they broke apart for air.

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked quietly, being out of breath.

"Hmm?" he asked turning his head to look at her in question.

"What was it like?... you know... doing it?" she asked as a blush crept across her face. He laughed as he pulled her in closer to his embrace.

"You mean having sex?" he asked smirking. She hit him again as she hid her head in his chest, blushing even more.

"You know what I mean..." she glared as she looked up.

"Well, I guess you can say, it's unimaginable, the only way to know is to experience it firsthand. But the closest I can say about it is that you lose yourself in the moment. Not caring about anything around you, just the feelings that emerge from within you that you never knew existed... It's...Addictive." his gaze drifted as he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. Sakura was in awe, trying to imagine what it's like.

"But I regret the first time." He said suddenly as she looked to him.

"Don't rush your first time, that's all I can say. It's best to do it with someone you love."

"But, how did you know when you were ready?" Sakura asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Well, I don't really know... but I think it's best to be comfortable with it, and knowing that you won't regret it afterwards."

"Mmm... " Sakura nodded, thinking about whether she, herself would be ready. Butterflies came to her stomach as she thought about Syaoran being her first. She smiled heartedly at the thought.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"How far have you actually been?"

"..." Sakura sat silent blushing as he looked at her curiously from the side.

"Well... um, before I met you... I had never been kissed." Sakura felt Syaoran's body tense as his eyes went wide. He couldn't believe that with everyone she went out with, she hadn't even been kissed?!!? Syaoran felt guilt overcome him as he thought back to this afternoon, where he took her first kiss.

"Sakura...if I had of known... I wouldn't-"

"Don't worry Syaoran. The only reason why I never kissed anyone was because I wanted you to be my first. I always hoped you'd love me too. And now I know, you do... and I feel comfortable around you, like nothing else matters."

"You sure?" he asked still not believing that she didn't mind.

"Yes, of course." She smiled as she kissed him on the lips passionately. Yet again, lost in their own world. When they broke for air, Syaoran was the first to talk.

"We don't have to do anything. I've been waiting for how many years now? I think I can wait a few more..." he smiled at her, he truly loved her. She was the woman of his dreams after all.

"No, I want too. It will take both of us to decide after all." She smiled back as their gazes didn't break.

"Still, I'm not going to take any chances." he smiled as she laughed. Another moan was emitted from Eriol and Tomoyo's tent as Sakura assumed it to be Tomoyo. She had to admit, it did make her want Syaoran, more than usual.

"I have to admit, it is a bit of a turn on..." Sakura blushed as he wiggled his eyebrows seductively.

"Told you..." he mumbled as she suddenly moved on top of Syaoran, straddling him. Syaoran raised his eyebrows in surprise at her sudden move. She wriggled her eyebrows and giggled as they met each other in another kiss. She ran her hands down his chest, reaching underneath his top to feel his chest. He raised his head, not wanting to break the kiss as she moved back. She moved herself onto his growing excitement as she rubbed herself against him, feeling him get harder as she moved. He groaned, seeing her above him, moving in a total bliss was almost too good to be true. He watched as her hips moved seductively, as she grinded against him, pressing a bit harder each time. He held her hips, guiding her each time as he leaned up to meet her lips.

They rolled over, Syaoran now on top as he traced kisses down her jaw line, stopping on the nape of her neck, creating a hicky as he suckled on her neck. She moaned, arching her back as her breathing grew heavier. She grasped onto his neck, pulling him closer as she closed her eyes, wanting to feel more. His hand moved to her breast as he leant on his elbow, careful not to crush her. He slowly brushed his fingers underneath her jaw and down her neck, kissing the spot's his fingers traced as he moved. His hand brushed over her nipple, making it erect as he kissed it through her top. Still moving his fingers down, he traced it across her stomach, making her shiver at the touch from him. He stopped when he reached the hem of her pants, making eye contact to see if she was comfortable.

"we should stop…I don't want to go too far, we should take things slow, after all we just started going out a few hours ago. I don't want to rush things."

"You're not rushing. If you count years of waiting, I think it has been too long. Besides we won't go all the way, but we can go to a certain length. I love you, and I want to do this." She said confidently as she wanted him more than ever. He groaned as she pressed herself up to him.

"Okay but not all the way, it can wait." He said still concerned that she might not be ready. He wanted the moment to be perfect after all. He thought for a moment, a plan coming to his mind as he thought of the perfect place that Eriol had said he and Tomoyo had found earlier today. He was knocked back to reality as Sakura moved again.

"I love you so much Sakura." He said with all his heart could muster, nothing could describe what he felt for her.

"I love you too Syaoran." She whispered into his ear as he pressed against her. He rested his forehead against her's as he moved. Not breaking eye contact. Sakura could see the amber flecks in his eyes. They seemed to burn like the fire in front of them as the passion grew more intense. He went back to tracing down her stomach as his hands traced the outline of her pants. He looked into her eyes as she did too. Not breaking contact he cupped her through the material as her mouth opened in a silent gasp. He slowly traced around her inner thighs as she moved her hips up. With a peck on the lips he slowly slid his hands into her pants, not looking away as he saw her facial expression change. It was so erotic. He thought he might explode by the beautiful angel in front of him that he was giving pleasure to. As he moved his hand down inside her pants, he felt her pubic bone, soft and hairless as he imagined seeing it by picturing the touch with his hand. She let out a silent whimper as he felt her lips, slowly tracing around the outside as she moved her hips upward wanting him to feel her. Not once did he break his gaze as he slowly pushed his finger down, sliding to her inner lips as he felt her clit. She gasped, finally feeling what she had waited for after all these years.

Intrigued by her moans and expression he rotated his finger around her inside, feeling her getting wetter by the second as warmth spread across his finger. He moved his finger further down inside her lips as he felt her entrance. Slowly he pushed his finger in, trying to make it feel good and not hurt her. Once he moved his finger inside, he felt her walls engulf him in her warmth. He groaned, wondering what it would be like if he were to be inside her. It wasn't the first time her had taken a virgin, but Sakura was different. Just the very thought of taking her made his insides turn.

They heard another gasp of pleasure, this time from Takashi and Chiharu's tent as the both seemed to be reaching their peak. Syaoran shuddered as he finally moved his finger in and out of Sakura, massaging her clit as he moved in and out. She whimpered as she moved her hips against him in a rhythm, loving the feeling he was giving her. His lips traced down her stomach as he slowly pulled her boxers down. She lifted her hips to help him as he pulled them off with one hand, still moving his fingers in an out of her. She shivered as the coldness of the night was revealed to her skin. He kissed down her stomach and licked around the insides of her thighs. Teasing her as he lightly blew on her. Her insides turned as he continued doing amazing things with his hand. Finally, he removed his fingers only to be protested by the voice of Sakura as he quickly replaced it with his mouth. She gasped as he lightly kissed her. Lightly at first, but then more passionate when her moans grew louder. His teeth lightly grazed against her as he bit her softly. She whimpered, wanting more as she whispered his name over and over. Desperate to reach the edge, he licked her, driving his tongue into her entrance as her hips moved quicker. He could hear her moans grow louder, along with the moans from the couples in the tent. Finally, as her whimpers turned to gasps, gasps turned to moans, he felt her insides tighten as her hands ran through his hair. He heard her let out one last moan as she said his name in ecstasy. Crying out to the heavens as she climaxed, he felt her insides go tight as the warmth was presented to his mouth. Gladly licking her clean, he felt her muscles recover from the spasms of her climax as he ran his hand across her stomach. He moved up to meet her gaze, brushing the bangs from her heated face as her emerald eyes came into view. She smiled lightly as her breath came in rugged rhythms. He smirked that infamous smirk as his lips met hers softly. She could taste herself as their lips met, smiling happily as she was in his warm embrace.

He lightly got off of her as he helped pull her boxers up. She silently thanked him as he held her in a spooning position.

"So, what did you think?" he asked as he lightly whispered into her ear, nuzzling his head into her neck as he lightly placed butterfly kisses along her jaw. She let out a slight moan, clearly tired from the climax, yet that didn't stop the blush that was clearly presented on her face.

"It was… incredible…" she said in-between breaths. He smirked at her response.

"Imagine what it's like to have sex then." He commented as she looked at him questionably.

"You mean it's even better?" Surprise was clearly written over her face. He nodded confidently as her eyes went wide.

"I can't imagine the feeling then…" he smiled at her, rubbing his fingers delicately along her back as she sighed.

"One day Sakura, one day…" he whispered whilst finishing the rest of his sentence in his head. 'You will soon… just be patience, my cherry blossom…' His smirk widened as he planned something in his head. The two lay quietly, not bothering to move into their tent, they listened to the noises subside from their friends tents, as they fell into a peaceful slumber.

The next day.

Sakura awoke to the waves crashing upon the shore as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, yet failed to do so by being held in a warm embrace from behind her. She smiled as she felt his warm breath on the back of her neck, yet blushed a deep crimson when realising the position they were in. His hand had somehow managed to rest in-between her thighs as his other hand lay across her breast. She shuffled a bit, to try and move yet found it hard to do so without waking Syaoran.

He bit back a laugh at seeing Sakura so embarrassed, yet closed his eyes quickly when she turned her head to look at him, trying to see if he were awake. He heard her let out a sigh as she tried yet again, this time not bothering to disturb him as she tried moving his hands away from her. He tightened his embrace on her and pulled her in closer to him as he cupped her through her pants. Loving how she let out a small gasp at his sudden action.

"I thought you were asleep, but thought otherwise when you wouldn't let go. He smiled as she tilted her neck to the side, allowing him access to her neck. He kissed her soundly on the neck, creating yet another hicky on her as he suckled on a particular spot.

"You know, I think the other's will point that out quiet easily when you're done." Syaoran gave a mumbled reply as he continued to please her. He was about to enter her panties when her hand stopped him. He gave her a questioning look as she blushed in return.

"The last thing I want right now is for the others to walk out and see the view that we present to them." She mumbled as she turned around and lent into his chest. He sighed as he kissed her on the forehead, knowing very well that she had a point.

"Good point." He said, moving his hand up across her thigh as he traced circles on her bum cheek. She shuddered at his touch as she laid her head on his chest. Listening to the calm breaths he emitted.

"I love you so much Sakura." Sakura smiled as she kissed his chest.

"I love u too Syao." The two were briefly interrupted by the zipper of Eriol and Tomoyo's tent being opened. Eriol stifled a yawn as he clumsily walked out of the tent, stumbling on a few things here and there. Tomoyo soon walked out behind him, taking a seat next to him as she looked up.

"Damn, yet again, I miss the two in action." She sighed as she leaned in on Eriol, who seemed to be off in his own world.

"Right, well I'm pretty sure if I had a camera, the people getting the action would be you two, after hearing last night's event, I think filming us was the last thing on your mind, don't you think, Syaoran?" Sakura asked with a grin on her face. Syaoran nodded as he smirked, seeing Eriol snap out of his gaze at hearing Sakura repeating last night's event. Tomoyo went wide eye as she thought back.

"I have to say though Tomoyo, you sure don't sound so innocent when in the zone. Anyone would think you were trying to get information out of a poor innocent soul."

"And wow Eriol, I thought you were weak, but it seems as though I was proven wrong at how you two seemed to go at it like rabbits, over and over again… I thought it would never end." By now, Eriol and Tomoyo looked like they had seen death itself as the two were beyond blushing, yet they seemed deathly pale with wide eyes. Neither dares to say anything as they sat there. Dumbstruck, realising just how loud they had been.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything… Only if you promise the next time you film us and we don't want it filmed, you delete it. Deal?" Sakura reasoned with Tomoyo as she let out a faint sigh. Tomoyo seemed to almost have tears in her eyes as she wailed.

"Wahhhhh, this is so not fair!!!" Eriol agreed by nodding, while Sakura and Syaoran just laughed.

"What's it gonna be?" Syaoran asked, looking at Eriol who sweat was dropping by Tomoyo's tantrum.

"Fine… but only once!" Tomoyo reasoned as Sakura and Syaoran shared a glance at each other. They nodded at the same time and looked back towards the two.

"Deal..." Tomoyo was puffing smoke as she mumbled to herself. Not happy at all with the arrangement, yet stopped when an idea came to her head.

'Or, I could just use the tape against them so then I can keep the film, and they won't tell a soul!' she smirked as she gathered the bowls for breakfast. She would have to tell Eriol later… for now, she'd keep acting upset.

"Breakfast is ready." She grumbled as Eriol Sakura and Syaoran grabbed the food, Chiharu and Takashi soon joined the four after a couple of minutes. Everyone ate in silence, not bothering to make conversation. The spoons clacked against the plates after everyone was finished. Everyone cleaned their plates and sat down, planning what to do for the day.

"Hmm… I say we swim for a bit, and play with the ball for a bit." Eriol suggested as he was spinning a soccer ball on his finger.

"And we could do some fishing afterwards, if we catch something good, we'll eat it!" Takashi exclaimed as her received a glare from Chiharu.

"I am not fishing with you again, last time that happened we ended up waiting in the hospital for 3 hours because you clumsily stepped on your own hook." She shook her head as Syaoran gave him a questioning look.

"What? Accidents happen right?" he gave a toothy grin as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"All good ideas, let's get started shall we?" Everyone nodded and went to their tents, changing into their clothes in a short amount of time without 'distractions'.

"I'mini'mini'mini'mini'mini'mini'min!!!!!" Takashi screamed as he bolted towards the water, but only made it a foot to the water when he tripped over himself and face planted into the centimetres of water.

Chiharu laughed hysterically as she fell to the floor, along with everyone else. Takashi pulled himself up and spat the sand out of his mouth. He washed the sand off his face and charged at Chiharu. Growling as he tried to catch her. The others recovered from their fits of laughter as they watched Chiharu run for dear life, finally running into the water as Takashi followed. Eriol soon ran into the water with his ball as he hit Takashi square in the face. Takashi grabbed the ball and pegged it at Eriol's retreating figure. It hit him in the back of his head as he fell in the water. Tomoyo laughed as she ran in, jumping on Eriol's back as he got up. Sakura giggled as she sprinted towards the water, Syaoran not far behind as he tackled her into the water. (Softly of course!)

Everyone was laughing as people threw the ball at each other. The girls and guys soon had splash wars against each other, and then made their way onto wrestling each other whilst sitting on someone's shoulders. The girls verse the guys soon turned into couples verse couples. Everyone was having the times of their lives and soon made their way's out of the water to dry off. Takashi and Chiharu went to get the fishing equipment ready while Tomoyo and Eriol changed. Sakura was currently busy bearing Syaoran as he lay still.

"I'll make you a mermaid tail." She giggled as Syaoran squinted his eyes from the sun. Sakura put sunglasses on him as he smiled.

"Aw, why can't I have a penis instead?" he pouted as Sakura shook her head.

"I KNEW IT!" Eriol pumped his fist into the air with triumph. Tomoyo laughed.

"No you idiot! Of course I have a penis, bigger than yours will ever be!" Eriol laughed shaking his head.

"Denial will get you nowhere you know?" Syaoran growled silently.

"Fine, you don't believe me? Why don't you just ask Sakura then?" Sakura went bright red as Tomoyo seemed to have her camera out already.

"NANI?! Sakura-Chan, you never told me this!" Sakura went even redder if possible, Syaoran grinned.

"W-well… technically I haven't 'seen' it…."

"HA! So that just proves my point exactly!" Syaoran puffed as he rolled his eyes.

"Shut it." He simply said as Takashi and Chiharu came back with the fishing rods and bait.

"Got the stuff!" they yelled as everyone had previously forgotten what they were talking or arguing about. Syaoran jumped up and shook the sand off him, quickly jumping into the water and back out again.

"Let's go then!" he said as they all started walking to the area they were going to fish at. They walked for a couple of minutes before reaching a good place to fish at. Everyone settled down as the cast the lines out. Sakura had a line in her hand, concentrating hard on feeling for a bite. She felt a pull as she tugged, trying to catch one. She reeled the line in whilst yelling a bit to the others she caught one, yet sighed as the felt the line go loose.

"Damn! Got away…" she rebated it as Syaoran watched her movements. Seeing the way her hair blew across her back, and the way her skin radiated a vibrant colour. How he wanted her so badly. He walked up behind her and sat down. She rested her head against his chest as she laid in-between his legs. He embraced her tightly and sighed, closing his eyes as he felt what he dreamt for so long. Suddenly his eyes shot open as he remembered his plan. 'I've got to do it now…' he thought as he stood up. Sakura looked questionably at him as he looked back.

"I forgot the biscuits… I'm just going to go back to the car to get them, okay?" he asked as he gave her a peck on the lips.

"Okay, she simply said as she turned back to look at the line.

"Don't be too long!" she yelled as he started walking off. Once out of view, he broke into a sprint. He would have to do this quickly, running to the car he grabbed a basket full of things he had previously packed in before when everyone was changing. He ran into the bushes for a bit, recapping in his mind what Eriol had told him. 'Straight until the log, then left at the rock, cross the creek and follow until the opening…' he repeated again and again as he ran. After a minute of running he finally came to his destination. He smiled setting up everything for the atmosphere. He gave a nod of approval and ran back towards the fishing area, grabbing the biscuits along the way. He let out a sigh as he plopped behind Sakura again. She looked at him as he panted.

"Anyone would think you had just ran a marathon…" he just nodded silently, laughing in his mind. 'I did…' everyone continued to fish in silence, eating the biscuits Syaoran had gotten, each waiting for a fish. Tomoyo's line tugged hard as she squealed

"I GOT ONE!!!" she reeled it in as fast as she could. Everyone was waiting to see her catch as she gave a final tug. Her catch flew out of the water. Tomoyo screamed as she swung the fishing rod around, trying to get what they thought was a fish, off the hook. Sakura watched horrified as a stingray flew out of the water, smacking Chiharu over the head a she scream and fell into the water and landing right on to Takashi's face. He screamed like a girl as he danced on the spot, shooing it away from him. Tomoyo threw the fishing rod and ran away screaming as Eriol Syaoran and Sakura watched everything in horror. Chiharu came out of the water screaming as the stingray flew back into the water. (You know when someone gets a spider or bug on them and they run on the spot like a retard trying to dance? Well that's what the 3 are doing now as they scream.) The three each ran up the beach towards the dunes as they stood there shaking.

"I never thought Takashi screamed like a girl…" Eriol said more shocked at the fact of Takashi's girl like reactions. Syaoran simply nodded as he looked at Chiharu recovering from a panic attack. Eriol soon walked over to Tomoyo as she calmed down along with Sakura and Syaoran following.

"Wah!!! I catch something and it isn't even a fish!" Tomoyo wailed as she sat on the sand.

"Its okay baby, at least you caught something right? Even if it was ugly and scary…" he tried comforting as Tomoyo looked towards Takashi and Chiharu.

"I'm so sorry for swinging it around like that. I didn't know what to do!"

"It's okay. I think any girl would have done the same thing, even Takashi!" Chiharu laughed as Takashi pouted.

"Hey! It was on my face alright! What did you expect me to do? Stand still?"

"Well, no, I expected you to throw it off you, but you screamed and jumped around at the same time." Takashi stayed silent as he puffed. Syaoran laughed, it would be a while before he and Eriol let that one down.

"Ok guys, no more arguing, how about we grab the gear and go back to the tents? I think everyone was put off of fishing after that event…" Syaoran nodded at Sakura, agreeing with her, yet also thinking about how everything had managed to fit together so well without planning anything.

Everyone walked back to the tents, eventually reaching the tents as they sat down, deciding what to do next.

"Well, I don't know what we could do now, but I think I might go for a swim at the rocks, what do you think Tomoyo?" Eriol suggested looking at her. Instantly catching his drift, she agreed, grabbing her bag as they walked to the other end of the beach.

"We'll see you guys later!" Tomoyo said waving off as the two walked hand in hand. Chiharu and Takashi soon decided to explore the small cave at the other end of the beach that they had seen earlier when walking to the fishing area. The two left, leaving Sakura and Syaoran to have quality time with each other.

'This couldn't have fitted any better!' he thought excitedly as he whispered into Sakura's ear huskily.

"I want to show you something Sakura…" she shuddered as he breathed on her neck, making her hairs stand on edge.

"And what is that?" she gathered all she could muster as she questioned him bravely.

"Come with me and you'll find out." He said while standing up, extending his hand out to her as she shakily took it. Her feet seemed numb as she walked by Syaoran's side, not knowing what to expect. She walked silently for a couple of minutes until breaking the silence.

"Where are we going?" she looked into his eyes excited yet scared at the same time.

"Eriol told me about this place he and Tomoyo found when they went exploring. He suggested I show it to you." Syaoran went quite again, he seemed to be concentrating on the directions as he soon smiled.

"You trust me right Sakura?" he asked looking into her eyes. She nodded confidently as her stomach turned into butterflies.

"Ok, close your eyes then, and don't open them until I tell you to." She looked at him with fear but nodded. Closing her eyes tightly as she held his hand, he moved a hand to her shoulder as he guided her through the now tropical forest. Sakura could hear the sound of rushing water as they walked. Anticipating for what was to come. Finally they stopped as the sound came louder, like heavy rain.

"Ok, open your eyes." He said as he held her from behind...

**To Be Continued... Haha, dont worry guys the next one should be out soon... until then, please review!!!**


	6. Done Guy's!

**Here you go guys! The last chapter!!! Like I Promised!!! I Hope You Enjoy! And Remember To REVIEW!!!**

"Ok, close your eyes then, and don't open them until I tell you to." She looked at him with fear but nodded. Closing her eyes tightly as she held his hand, he moved a hand to her shoulder as he guided her through the now tropical forest. Sakura could hear the sound of rushing water as they walked. Anticipating for what was to come. Finally they stopped as the sound came louder, like heavy rain.

"Ok, open your eyes." He said as he held her from behind. Slowly she opened her eyes, a beautiful view coming into her sight as her eyes went wide with happiness. There in front of her, fell a beautiful waterfall, falling down into the calm waters which soon extended into a creek that ran down to the ocean by the looks of where it led to. Beautiful flowers ran across the rocky face of the waterfall that seemed to be covered by vines. The place was well hidden, surrounded by small cliffs, almost forming a circle like a shield. She starred at it in awe, it was beautiful.

"So, what do you think?" he whispered into her ear as she snapped out of her gaze, turning around in his arms to meet his gaze. She smiled happily, her eyes slightly wet from the overwhelming beauty this place held.

"I love it." She said with a barely audible voice as her lips met with his. She stood on her toes as she met his lips, seeing as though he was almost a head taller than her. She wrapped her hands around his broad shoulders as he leant down to meet her. Their tongues clashed as he held her around her small waist. Lifting her up and spinning her around as she let out a squeal, wrapping her legs around his waist as they spun.

She lowered her head as their kiss broke, pausing to catch their breaths as they rested each other's foreheads on the other.

"Want to go for a swim?" he asked whilst looking into her eyes with passion. She nodded, the two walked closer to the waterfall and removed their clothes, Sakura remained in her bikini while Syaoran in his shorts. Syaoran jumped into the water feet first, swimming down to the bottom to see how deep it was. It was at least 20 metres deep as he reached the bottom. Pushing off a rock he swum back up to the surface, gasping for air as he reached the top. He looked around for Sakura, yet couldn't sight her. He saw the articles of clothing and got out. Still looking around he called out. But no reply.

"Sakura?!" he yelled again, still no reply. He started to panic as he searched frantically for her. Suddenly, a laugh was heard from above as he looked up, seeing her on top of the waterfall. He sighed in relief, knowing she was still here.

"Is it okay to jump?" she yelled over the roar of the waterfall. He nodded.

"Just make sure you jump into the middle, its deep enough." She nodded as she leapt off the edge. He watched as her hair flew behind her in the air. She hit the water and created a splash within the peaceful waters. Laughing as she came up for **air**.

"That's so fun! Syaoran come jump with me! "She said excitedly as she swam to the edge, lifting herself onto a rock as she got out.

"Ok then, lead the way." He said casually as he followed her. He climbed behind her and had a good view of her when he looked up. Groaning inwardly he shook his head, controlling himself. 'Not yet…' they reached the top with ease and walked to the ledge. It was a lot higher up than it seemed to be from the bottom, yet that didn't make Syaoran hesitate. He loved being adventurous.

"On the count of three we jump, ok?" she asked excitedly as he laughed, nodding. He loved her childish side. It reminded him of when they were little. Yet that would seem to change soon, so much has changed already.

"One…" And soon, they will change

"Two…" Together, forever, never going back to their past.

"Three!!!" He loved her… Sakura let out a scream, jumping with Syaoran following soon after. Hand in hand, they fell. He watched as her hair flew out behind her, her emerald eyes shining that brilliant emerald colour they always held. He didn't want the moment to end, as time seemed to stand still. It was beautiful. She laughed as they landed in the water, holding their breaths as they looked at each other, laughing underwater. The two pushed off the bottom and swam up for air, laughing when they broke to the surface.

"Told you it was fun!" she giggled whilst looking up at the waterfall. She splashed him, making him laughed as he splashed her back. She went underwater as he too went under, seeing where she was going. He swam after her as she fled, breaking the surface she squealed. He laughed as he pulled her into him. They wrestled for a bit, forgetting everything as they seemed to be back in their childhood again. Syaoran had her pinned against a large rock that was next to the waterfall. He made her sit on the submerged rock that was wedge underneath the others. She struggled to get out of his grasp, laughing as he held her with one hand, tickling her. She struggled for air, gasping as she pleaded for him to stop. Finally, after a couple of seconds he stopped. His face inches away from hers as he looked at her delicate, soft pink lips, slightly parted for air. She shuddered at the close proximity, instinctively leaning towards him as she closed her eyes. Their lips brushed together softly, then met in a soft yet passionate kiss. She pushed herself into him, feeling his hard chest against her mounds as she slightly moaned.

Syaoran pulled himself towards her. Resting his knees in-between her thighs, their skin lightly met as he moved. Sakura didn't know what she was doing, yet knew that she needed him against her as she let her legs float up around his waist. Embracing him as she felt his shaft hardening within seconds against her jewel as they touched. Their kiss broke as she leant her head back against the rock. Embracing the feeling that rushed throughout her body as Syaoran lightly moved against her. He kissed down her neck, licking the water from her neck whilst he suckled on her collarbone. As they seemed to become more lost within the moment , Sakura's legs tightened around Syaoran's hips even more, making him groan as he grasped her but up off the submerged rock and replaced it with his knees, letting her rest on his thighs as his hand squeezed her cheeks.

Her emerald orbs went wide as he did this, looking at him in surprise as he only answered with his lips on hers. Nibbling on her lip, he asked for entrance as she gladly accepted. Their tongues battled with one another as his right hand rose up her back. Tracing the strings to her top as he slowly pulled. The knot easily came loose as his other hand trailed up to her neck, doing the same to the other knot as it came loose. In one motion, the bikini top came loose as it fell into the water.

Unconsciously Syaoran pulled it out and put it onto the rock above Sakura's head. His other hand tracing down over her shoulders as his thumb traced her nipple which hardened to his touch. Sakura was in bliss as their kiss broke, she looked to his hungry amber eyes as they traced down her bare chest. She felt slightly conscious as he did this, a light blush coming to her cheeks as her nipples were slightly submerged within the water. Yet came above the surface each time he grinds against her. Soon forgetting about him looking at her she moaned as he took her left breast into his mouth. Lightly sucking as he still managed to press himself against her. His legs moved out a bit as his right hand traced softly down her stomach. She shuddered as his hand played at the hem of her bikini piece. He moved his throbbing member away from her as his hand slowly slid into her panties. Tracing his fingers along her pubic bone as he agonisingly came close to her jewel, yet moved his hand across to the inside of her thigh as she shuddered, suppressing a moan as he did the same thing yet again. Finally after the third time, she spoke in ragged breaths.

"Syao-ran… please…" he could barely hear her as she spoke, yet understood that she wanted it.

"Are you sure, Sa-Ku-Ra?" he said slowly as his tongue rolled to the sound of her name. She nodded quickly as he licked his way up to her neck. Their lips meeting as he finally moved his fingers across her jewel lightly. Yet still too soft to feel complete, she groaned as he pushed his fingers up against her. He groaned inwardly at the warmth that spread across his fingers, even when underwater.

Slowly rubbing his fingers against her, he broke the kiss. Watching as her head tilted backwards from the immense pleasure he was causing. He took in all of her body, her hair, her creamy skin, her soft round breasts and they way they sat perfectly. And the way her chest rose with the heavy intakes of breaths. He loved every bit of her. His lips met with hers again, moving himself closer to her as he kissed her forehead. Her eyes slowly opened as the two looked at each other passionately with fire in their eyes.

She leaned forward to kiss him again, her hand tracing up and down his thigh as she teased him. She loved how he was so gentle yet passionate at the same time, feeling one of his fingers move across her entrances as he slowly rubbed her. She let out a small gasp, moving her hand across the head of his shaft at the same time. Slowly teasing him she untied the knot to his board shorts. Pulling on the Velcro as she felt it rip between her fingers. She felt Syaoran shudder as his board shorts became loose around his hips. He rested his forehead against hers as she grasped him. The two were now panting harder as the atmosphere of pleasure grew. She rubbed his head and slowly moved her hand down his shaft, reaching his ball sack and lightly squizzing. He let out a low groan as he growled. He grabbed her with the hand he was using to please her as their fingers intertwined, moving it above her head as he pressed up against her, feeling more of her this time now that his shaft was free. As he pushed up harder against her, more of her breast was exposed from the water. Being lifted up by the pressure as he moved, as their eyes met again, Syaoran softened his pace a bit.

Her eyes soon became clear as she looked at him questionably. He smiled a loving smile as he looked into her glowing orbs. Reaching above her head, he grabbed her top, and wrapped his hand around the small of her back. He pushed the Velcro on his pants back together and gave her a yet another smile, not bothering to talk, holding onto he lightly, he pushed off the submerged rock with his foot to the direction of the waterfall.

"Close your eyes." Was all he said as they crossed the waterfalls wall of water… Doing what she was told she closed her eyes. Wondering what he was up to as he swum on his back, still holding onto her as he soon stopped. She could hear the echo of what sounded like the waterfalls cave. Not know how big or what it looked like, she longed to see it. She soon heard his husky voice as he whispered into her ear.

"Open your eyes..." He kissed her neck lightly as she did as she was told. Tears came to her eyes as she broke into a small sob. Not believing that this was real. The scene was even more beautiful than outside. She looked to see rocks that were slightly submerged from the water, leading out to a flat surface as a small enclosed yet visible cave was seen by the candles lit along the edging of the cave.

Their lied blankets and rugs along the caves floor with cherry blossom petals and pillows across the rugs. It was unimaginable for Sakura as he had seemed to bring her fantasy to life. He hugged her tightly and wiped the tears that fell from her eyes.

"I thought that you deserved every bit of effort put into this for being with me… what do you think?" he said softly as she softly cried against his bare chest. His hand brushed the back of her hair as he guided her out of the water.

"I-I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to cry… I-it's just… No one has ever done anything like this for me, not even one of my ex-boyfriends had bothered to give me a single flower…." She cried into his chest even more as he shushed her. Slowly walking to the sheets as he held her.

"Like I said, you're worth every bit of it. Anyone would be crazy not to give you anything… I love you so much Sakura, I would do anything for you, no matter what…" he whispered into her ear, holding her in his strong embrace as he kissed her forehead. She looked up to meet his eyes. Slightly red from crying she looked at him with all seriousness in her face, it made Syaoran concerned.

"Anything?" she asked cutely with questioning eyes as he smiled.

"Anything for you my cherry blossom." He kissed her soundly on the lips and looked into her eyes again as she spoke softly.

"Then will you be my first? I want it to be with you, and I want you to be my last…" she whispered as he gave her a shocked look. Not processing that she was asking him to take her. He wanted to, lord how he wanted to, yet he still wasn't sure. He couldn't dare think of putting her in pain.

"You really want to do this?" concern was written all through his face as he lightly held her shoulders. She nodded confidently, holding his gaze. He could see the fear, confidence and passion that were held within her eyes as she stood before him, topless and wet as she asked him to take her.

"But I don't want to hurt you, I've hurt too many people, too many girls, and to think about doing it to you is unbearable…" he shook his head in denial, not sure about this.

"Don't worry about that, it has to happen someday, and now is the perfect place, it's my fantasy come true with the person in my dreams. Nothing could make up for this moment, nothing." She moved towards him, slowly taking his hand in hers as he lifted his head to meet her gaze. Still unsure, he nodded. This was the girl of his dreams, and they loved each other too much to let the other go.

He leant down to meet her lips, wrapping his arms around her back as he gave her a small peck on the lips. He looked at her again as she nodded confidently. After that last nodded, he gave in, meeting her lips passionately as he held her. Feeling her breasts press against his chest as he held her. He slowly moved forwards as she followed, feeling his feet against the soft fabric as he gently lowered her down onto the sheets

Their kiss broke as time seemed to stand still. She looked up at him with passion in her eyes. Seeing the concern yet love that his amber orbs held. Nothing could be heard but their breaths and the echo of the waterfall as his head fell onto a pillow. Still not breaking the gaze he kneeled above her, slowly running his hands from her bare chest, down across her stomach, reaching her navel as he slowly pulled down her pants, kissing her stomach as he did this.

She lifted her hips to help him remove the wet fabric that caressed her skin, and shivered when it was replaced by the warm touch of his hands. He lightly rubbed her as he kissed down her navel. Reaching her jewel as she gasped. He gently kissed her, holding her hips as she moved up to meet him. Moaning as the pleasure grew. He drove his tongue inside of her. Gently biting her as she ran her hand through his hair. It wasn't long before her moans grew louder with each stroke, his desire grew even more if possible when she climaxed. Yelling his name out loud as her body went into spasms of pleasure. He moved back up to meet her lips as they shared a long kiss. Her hands travelled down his back, moving up and down as she slightly pushed him onto his back. He gave a surprised look as she started kissing down his chest, straddling him as he moaned. Seeing her bare breasts move as she rubbed against him truly was erotic as she slowly moved off of him, tracing her fingers along the hem of his pants as she undid the Velcro yet again.

He felt his pants go loose as he looked up from where he lay. Feeling her trace her fingers so close to his member nearly drove him to the edge as he groaned. As she pulled his pants down he help by lifting his hips off the ground with Sakura on him as she let out a small yelp. He quickly pulled his pants down to his thighs as she finally pulled them off past his ankles. Seeing his length nearly made her faint as she tried not to look shocked. He laughed slightly.

"don't worry, that not the first time I've gotten that reaction…" he smirked as she gasped lightly hitting him on the side of his thigh as she pouted still sitting on his legs as she crossed her arms.

"Awe… I'm just kidding baby, but I have to admit. That truly is the sexiest look I have ever seen." She blushed as he smirked. Leaning up to kiss her as she soon forgot what she was blushing about. She lay back down with him, yet was careful not to place herself onto him yet as she moved back up. Grasping him unexpectedly as he moaned.

"Oh god…" He whispered as she stroked him, slowly lowering her mouth towards his member as she licked the head. She quickly looked up to see his eyes shut in bliss as she moved down yet again, this time taking in his full length. She always wondered what this would be like, yet never expected to know … Tomoyo had talked about it before, and how she had done Eriol lots of times. Yet now she could tell the story of her own experience… it was good. She slowly rubbed him at the same time, feeling him tense and relax as she moved. She quickened her pace after a while. Finally getting the hang of it she met his thrusts. He groaned, warning her that he was about to come, expecting the worst she shut her eyes as he moaned. Feeling his warm seed spill within her mouth as she swallowed, relived that it wasn't bad. She licked up his juices and moved up to meet his lips in a passionate kiss. He rolled her back over tracing his hands all over her body, yet didn't lean himself on her yet. He knelt up and reached out behind Sakura, reaching for the basket he had previously brought in.

Sakura watched as his body moved above her. Loving how his muscles moved as he reached behind her. When he moved back to meet her gaze, he sat on his ankles, kneeling as a box was now visible in his hands. Sakura eyed the box and realised that it was condoms. Butterflies rose in her stomach as she thought about him moving inside of her. She sat up soon after she spotted it in his hand. Grabbing the box off of him and opening it. He watched at her eagerness as she eyed the packed like it was from another planet. She carefully opened it as he suppressed a laugh. Loving how cute she was when she was concentrating. She smiled as she ripped open the condom packet, taking out the rubber as she looked at it. This time he laughed, she looked at him questionably as she turned her head to the side, blushing.

"Do you want to put it on?" he asked as she blushed an even darker shade of red, nodding shyly she looked at him.

"But I don't know how…" He smiled at her cuteness as he kissed her on the forehead, whispering into her ear as he moved back.

"I'll help you." she nodded yet again, looking into his eyes then back to the condom. His had held hers firmly as he moved it to the head of his member. Pushing down slightly she followed. Finding it easier than she expected, she rolled it down with easy. He smiled at her, impressed.

"See, easy." He smiled as she too smiled triumphantly. His face went serious again as he looked at her.

"You sure you're ready?" He asked as he laid her back down, kissing her lips as she nodded again. He gave her another look.

"Okay, tell me when to stop if it hurts, but remember to relax, it will feel better soon after." She nodded again not trusting her voice as she held his arms, pulling him down onto her body as she sighed shakily.

"Do you trust me?" he asked looking into her eyes yet again. She nodded quickly.

"Yes, I trust you Syaoran. And I love you with all my heart." Her voice seemed calm, but on the inside she was shaking, feeling him pressing himself on her entrance was almost unbearable.

"I love you too, Sakura." He whispered as he slowly moved into her, they both shuddered at the warmth of each other's bodies and the feeling of almost being connected in every way. He moved further into her, feeling her walls adjust to the intrusion as he stopped. She let out a light whimper at the intrusion, yet kept on staring into his eyes as he stopped, concerned. She gave a slight nod again, and he moved, coming to the boundary which held her innocents.

"Try to relax…" He soothed kissing her on the lips. She just nodded, trying to relax as she felt him at her boundary.

"Tell me to stop if it hurts." He said yet again as he pushed himself further into her feeling her inside give way as she gave out a short whimper, tears falling from her eyes as they still kept eye contact. He kissed her softly on the lips, staying still as he ran a hand through her hair, trying to sooth the pain. After staying still for a bit, and adjusting hr spoke softly.

"Are you okay?" his voice was filled with concern as she nodded.

"Yea... go slow…" she whispered whilst nodding. He held her softly, kissing her passionately with all his love as he moved slowly. Sakura felt the pain slowly subside as they moved. Soon moaning softly as the pleasure grew. Syaoran kept his pace and broke the kiss. Still moving slowly as her legs wrapped themselves around his waist. He felt her push against him as she moaned, trying to get as much of him as possible inside of her as she moaned his name.

"Syaoran, go faster." She soon panted wanting more as he complied, quickening his pace as he soon started thrusting himself inside of her, groaning at the feeling as they moved. Their thrusts quickened as their moans grew louder, feeling themselves come to the peak as they moved together as one.

"Syaoran!!!" Sakura screamed his name as her wall's tightened around his length, spilling him of his seed as he too climaxed.

"Sakura!!!" he gave a final thrust, both reaching the heavens as they rocked in a sensually slow rhythm, recovering from the spasms. Eventually coming to a stop, he leaned to the side and took her in his embrace, still being inside of her, not bothering to move.

"What- did- yo-u- think?" he asked, puffing as she breathed on his chest heavily, tired from the new experience her body had been through.

"Un-imaginable…" she simple said holding onto his arm that was wrapped around her waist. He pulled the blankets over them as they lay there, catching their breaths. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Would you do it again?" he asked lazily rolling his head to meet her gaze. She laughed, hitting him tiredly.

"Is that supposed to be a trick question?"

"Probably." He shrugged, lightly chuckling. They shared a short lip lock and feel into a peaceful slumber.

Back At The Beach…

Tomoyo and Eriol had come back from the water caves, smiling brightly as they walked hand in hand.

"This has been such a great day!" Tomoyo smiled brightly thinking back previously to her love making session with Eriol.

"Yeah, he smiled a toothy grin as he saw Chiharu and Takashi in the distance, not expecting to see Sakura and Syaoran he smiled even more, assuming all was going well.

"Hey guys." Tomoyo said while sitting down on the log. Chiharu and Takashi seemed to hold an equal grin to the couple as they sat together.

"I'm guessing you two had your moment as well by the looks of it." Chiharu giggled as she shrugged.

"Got us on that one." The two laughed as Eriol and Takashi slipped away.

"Seems that Syaoran did good ey? I thought he'd make it."

"Yeah, but just remember not to tell the girls okay? No doubt they'd catch on any second, but let Sakura tell them when she ready. But I couldn't help leaving Tomoyo out, don't tell Syaoran, but I slipped her camera in there this morning, ill surprise her with it later, should put me in her good books for a long time." Eriol smirked, loving the thought of being able to blackmail Syaoran. All they had against him and Tomoyo were words, yet they had solid proof, no one would believe them now.

"I'm guessing it's also part of your revenge for them threatening you and Tomoyo?"

"That too…" he chuckled as they walked back to Tomoyo and Chiharu, managing to catch onto Chiharu's last words as they sat down.

"Say, where is Sakura and Syaoran? You would think they'd be back by now?"

"Hey your right! Oh god if I miss their first time on camera I swear ill kill myself." Chiharu sweat dropped.

"I doubt it… I mean, Sakura hasn't been the one to be physical in any relationships before…"

"Are you serious?! Did you not see them when we were getting firewood? They were over each other like there life's depended on it. A big step for someone who hadn't even kissed a guy before if you ask me!" Tomoyo shut her mouth quickly, letting the words slip as Takashi's and Eriol's eyes went wide.

"SHE HAD NEVER BEEN KISSED?" Eriol fell off the log in shock, not processing the information that was put into his head.

"Wow…" Takashi sat their dumbstruck, wondering how Syaoran had managed to get Sakura that far in such a short amount of time. 'She isn't a virgin now that's for sure…' he thought ironically of what was bound to happen or already happened with the couple."

"Well… yeah… you see, Sakura always had deep feelings for Syaoran, and because of that she never kissed any of her boyfriends. She only liked them."

"I guess that's the same as Syaoran, he always had feelings for Sakura, but was too chicken shit to do anything. But I wouldn't say the same for physical bit. I guess he had more trouble on the verbal communication…" Eriol laughed nervously as Tomoyo and Chiharu gave a knowing Oh.

"I didn't think he was still a virgin anyway hahaha." Everyone laughed at Chiharu's comment, agreeing silently. They eventually drifted off topic and forgot about the couple, hours seemed to pass without realising.

Back at the cave.

Syaoran woke up. Slightly stretching the sleep from his muscles yet careful not to wake the angel next to him. He smiled, seeing her so peaceful as her breaths were small and even. He wiped the bangs from her eyes that had seemed to be tickling her eyes by the way her hand moved slightly up to her face, attempting to brush them away. He lightly brushed them off her eyelids tracing his index finger across her jaw line, watching how she moved into the touch unconsciously.

He carefully reached for the basket above them and grabbed out some fruit. 'She'll be hungry when she wakes.' He thought as he saw her stir. Her eyes slowly opened, revealing those beautiful loving emerald eyes.

"Hi, he mumbled to her as she smiled.

"Hi." She simply said, sitting up while holding the sheets to her chest. She winced slightly, yet tried to hide it from Syaoran without success.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked concerned as he lightly touched her shoulder.

"N-Nothing… Just a bit sore that's all… this doesn't always happen afterwards right?"

"No, there's less pain each time that's replaced with pleasure instead." She nodded, leaning into his chest, yet still holding the sheets.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, revealing an apple. Her face brightened as she smiled, nodding as she gladly took it. Not hesitating to eat it.

"Thought so…" he chuckled as he bit into one himself. Sakura slightly gasped, realising how long they must have been here for.

"The others must be worried!" she said worriedly as she looked at Syaoran. He seemed to stay calm as he talked.

"No, don't worry, I told Eriol that I was taking you here, he showed me this place after all." Sakura blushed as he mentioned Eriol.

"You told Eriol…?" she went pale, but he chuckled.

"Don't worry, Eriol won't tell Chiharu or Tomoyo for that matter. And if he tells Takashi, Takashi won't tell because he knows I'll kick his arse if he does." Sakura relaxed as she sighed.

"Ok, that's good, but don't you think Tomoyo and Chiharu will suspect something is up? You know what they're like."

"Hmm, true… I guess you're right on that point. Do you want to go back then? I didn't bring any food for dinner so we're going to have to go back anyway."

"Yeah ok, but Syaoran. Thank you for this, I'll never forget it." She smiled gratefully, giving him a peck on the lips as he smiled.

"No problem, anything is worth doing for you. I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled and got up. Blushing as she put on her swimmers. Syaoran watched amused as he casually put on his board shorts and shirt. Packing up the blankets into a backpack a he picked up the basket.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah." she smiled as they started walking, wincing every once and a while.

"Are you sure you're okay? I'll carry you if you want?" he looked at her again, concerned as she smiled.

"No no, its fine really, nothing I can't handle." She smiled again as he nodded, still not sure, but let it go anyway. The two walked together hand in hand until they reached the dunes after a couple of minutes. The sun was almost down, yet they could still see everyone clearly, preparing for a fire. As the approached the campsite Chiharu and Tomoyo screamed. Running up to Sakura, Syaoran gave her a sympathetic glance as she just nodded. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and walked towards Eriol and Takashi, who seemed to be laid back and comfortable.

"OMGOMGOMG Sakura! Where have you been!!!!! What were you doing?!?! Did you two have sex? Tell us NOW!" Sakura sweat dropped as she was quickly bombarded by questions a blush crept to her face at the last question as she sighed, not being able to say anything as Tomoyo and Chiharu looked her over and discussed what they thought had happened.

The guys looked from the distance and shook their heads. Syaoran wanted to pull the two off Sakura, knowing that she was still in pain, and from him! He felt guilty, yet at the same time knew she didn't regret one second of it, neither did he.

"You two do it?" Eriol asked casually as Syaoran broke the gaze he held with Sakura.

"Huh? What?" Syaoran looked to Eriol and Takashi, coming back down to earth as the thoughts of before flashed into his mind.

"Wow, you truly are hooked, judging by your dazed face I'm guessing she truly meant something to you?" Eriol looked at Takashi who was nodding in agreement. Syaoran just simply nodded.

"She is amazing, I-I-I…" Syaoran lost his words as he tried to think of what to say. Takashi whistled.

"Wow Syaoran, you are out of it man…" he shook his head, trying to concentrate on the conversation.

"Nothing even came close to her. It was the best moment of my life, being with her, I swear, it's hard to breath."

"Man you sound like a girl, but I have to agree, when I'm with Tomoyo, I can't imagine anything better."

"Same here…" Takashi agreed as he looked towards Chiharu who was currently poking Sakura, obviously trying to get her to spill the beans. He smiled

"This is the life…" he simply said, looking at the scene in front of him. Syaoran and Eriol nodded in agreement. Watching the scene in front of them, trying to make out what they were saying as they pulled Sakura further up the beach.

Meanwhile…

Sakura was currently being prodded by Chiharu as she slightly winced. Chiharu stopped and looked at her curiously.

"Why are you wincing?" Tomoyo looked at her curiously as well as they both went silent. Sakura just blushed even more as Tomoyo and Chiharu started nagging her again.

"Come on Kura!!! Tell us already, were dyeing to know here!!! Tell us what you did and what happened, NOW!" Sakura sighed, giving up as she looked at her best friends who had pleading faces.

"Ok… Fine…" she sighed as the two squealed excitedly, sitting down on the sand. Sakura sat down with them, finding the sand interesting as she drew things with her finger.

"Well… he took me to a waterfall, apparently you and Eriol had been there before…" Tomoyo nodded in awe.

"That place is so pretty!!! I bet it was romantic!" she squealed as Sakura just nodded.

"And yeah, it was fun, we swam for a bit and jumped off the cliff into the water, you know the things you do when you swim…" Sakura tried best to avoid the topic but was just moaned at by Chiharu and Tomoyo, forcing her to continue.

"Sakura!"

"Fine, fine… well, we wrestled in the water for a bit… one thing led to another and yeah…" she whispered silently, hoping they wouldn't hear her.

"Tell us what happened in detail dam it!!! I'm getting impatient here!!!" Chiharu huffed as Sakura sighed again.

"okay okay…well u know when u caught us doing things the other night… we did some of that in the water, I guess you could say…and… he- made me close my eyes and we went through the waterfall, then when he told me to open my eyes, there were candle's, petal's pillows and sheets… basically a very romantic atmosphere…" she stopped, trying to hide her blush as he sentence faded out.

"Wow!!! That's so romantic!!!" Tomoyo and Chiharu had starry eyes and they sighed.

"Then what happened?" Tomoyo asked desperately. Sakura sighed, knowing she couldn't win, she gave up.

"Well… I guess you could say, he, we- did it…?" Sakura covered her ears as loud squeals pierced the air. Sakura was tackled over by the two as they screamed happily.

"OMG Kura!! I'm so happy for you right now!" Chiharu yelled happily.

"Wah! I missed it!!! Tomoyo sighed but squealed at the same time happily.

"How do you feel now?" Chiharu asked as Sakura winced.

"Sore, you guys have been poking and making me move so much I felt like screaming."

"Oops... Ahee sorry…" the both apologized.

"Why are you so sore though? Surely it wasn't rough right?" Chiharu asked curiously as Sakura blushed.

"Ohohoho, tell me!!!"

"We'll, yes and no, only for a bit, but I wouldn't call it rough… actually I don't think we were rough at all…" she blushed even darker at having to tell such detailed things to her friends.

"Were you sore Moyo?" Chiharu turned to Tomoyo who shook her head.

"Nope, and mine was rough! hehe... what about you?" she questioned back curious.

"Not really no…" Chiharu stopped in mid sentence as her eyes went wide. She looked to Sakura.

"Sakura… say… is Syaoran well above average?" Tomoyo caught on and nodded knowingly what Chiharu was getting at. Sakura just tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she looked back and forth between the two as they shot quick glances at each other.

"Like, big… is he 'big'? Tomoyo emphasised the word 'big' as she gave Sakura a hinting look. Sakura sat there for a while, trying to understand what they were saying when it hit her. She blushed a very very VERY dark red as she sat silent.

"Um… I don't really know because I haven't seen one before… but if you can fit both hands on and still not cover it, is it big or small?" She asked oblivious as Chiharu and Tomoyo went wide eye.

"That explains it…" Tomoyo said quietly as Chiharu nodded.

"Explains what? What?" Sakura asked worried at their expressions.

"Sakura, for you not to come even close to covering him with both your hands means… well he must be very… big." Tomoyo said quietly as Sakura nodded in understanding.

"Oh… so is that a good or a bad thing?"

"GOOD!!! Of course!" no wonder why he had so many girls come back to him…" Chiharu said silently as Tomoyo nodded.

"Ok, well I guess it's good then…" Sakura said quietly, as she was freaked out by the looks of surprise on her friend's faces.

Soon there was an akward silence between the group, yet the two girls infront of sakura seemed to be the happiest people on the face of the earth. sakura was the first to break the silence.

"Have you guys cooked dinner yet?"

"Still cooking..." Chiharu simply replied, yet kept her gaze and smile fixed on sakura.

"When are we going to eat?" She asked nervous by tomoyo and chiharu looking identical at this moment

"Soon" tomoyo replied shortly. it never ceased to amaze sakura at how her two best friends could be her worst nightmare all at once.

"WHAT?!?!" she yelled frustrated as the two laughed.

"Nothing, we're just really really happy, thats all!" the two laughed.

"Figures, you two were always strange in your own ways..." Sakura rolled her eyes. Catching her attention on syaoran as his hair moved in the light breeze. Time stood still for that moment untill she was snapped out of her daze.

"Dinners ready guys!" Takashi yelled, serving everyone's plate with food. the girls stood and walked over to the camp site, sakura struggiling quietly in pain. syaoran didnt miss what she was hiding as he came to her side and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Lowering his head to place a light kiss on her cheak as he softly whispered to her.

"You tell them?"

"Yea..."

"They begged you didnt they?" He asked curiously as she nodded. he gave a light chuckle as he pulled her to him in a warm embrace.

"Still hurting?" She nodded her head slightly in his chest as she sighed. loving his warmth,

"A bit, not too much."

"You seem tired..." He mumbled into her ear not bothering to pick up his plate just yet. Sakura mattered more after all.

"I am, thats why im so short of words." She let out a small laugh and sighed.

"Dont move." She asked him, not wanting to leave his embrace.

"We have to, or our food will go cold and we will have everyones attention on us." He was right, she sighed as he released her from his embrace.

"You can lay on me once we have our food." He smiled as she shot him a tired one in return.

"There so cute, hey Eriol?" Tomoyo sighed resting her head on his chest as she watched the two part to grab their food and reunite on the sand.

"Yes, they truely are..." He smiled, deciding to tell her now.

"Oh and Moyo..."

"Hmm?" she shot a curious glace towards him as he let out a smirk.

"You're going to love me forever..."

"Whys that?" she asked curious about his sudden words.

"Because now we can blackmail the two whenever and where ever we like." he smiled

"What do you mean?" Her heart rate quickend hoping it was what she was thinking.

"I happened to tell syaoran about the cave, so i had the priveledge of putting the camera to good use." Tomoyos eyes went wide.

"You didnt?" hHs smile grew

"H did indeed!" Tomoyo screamed and jumped on eriol, pushing him to the ground as she kissed him repeativly.

"Thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou!!!" The others looked over curiously at the sudden outburst from tomoyo. She quickly recovered and sat back up. Life couldnt get any better than this. Syaoran shot the two a glance as did the others. Knowing they were up to something... Everyone turned back to their food. Yet syaoran stared, as eriol just smiled back. He did not like the look of his face. It was happy... Too happy...

"Whats up?" he asked raising his eyebrow curiously as sakura lay in his lap. Eating the remainder of her meal.

"Nothing... Tomoyo was just happy because i promised her a new video camera... Thats all."

"But she just got a new one?" He asked, knowing something was definatly not right.

"Yea, but theres this newest one out that has double the effects and the quality of its film looks like your there. 'Smooth eriol... smooth...' He thought to himself as syaoran gave him a shrug, still not believeing what he was saying. Yet, he wasnt in the mood to investigate. All her really wanted to do was go to bed holding his precious blossom. He could she she was falling asleep so he decided to get her to bed before he had to wake her.

"We're gonna go to bed, as you can see, sakura is just about asleep." she mumbled a slight

"Am not..." yet didnt bother to move. He chuckled as he lifted her up. Everyone agreed and decided it was time to get some rest. Syaoran carried sakura into the tent, stripped her clothes and put one of his t-shirts over her, her eyes were closed, not bothering to help him dress herself she gave a slight mumble of thanks to him. He stripped down to his boxers and pulled the covers over them. holding her close to his chest as he gave her a kiss on her head.

"Night sakura." He mumbled softly.

"Night syao, I love you." she sighed about to drift off to sleep.

"I love you too." He whispered lightly as he brushed her hair and lay his head back down onto the pillow. It didnt take long before the two were asleep, dreaming peacefully about the day's events.

Takashi and Chiharu soon fell asleep after sakura and syaoran, yet tomoyo and eriol were wide awake. Waiting untill it was safe to move.

"Ok, ill be right back, give me a minute." Eriol said as he took the flash light and gave her a peck on the lips. she smiled.

"Hurry!!!" he nodded and went to the caves to retreive the camera. tomoyo waited impactiently. This was too good to be true, she was so lucky to have a boyfriend like eriol he was the best thing that had eve happened to her. She silently hummed to herself, listening for his return. a few minutes later, the door unzipped and in came a puffing eriol, smiling proudly at the camera in his hands.

"We need new batteries, this is almost dead." She nodded, reached into her bag and grabbed the spare. They replaced the batteries and turned on the camera. It took some time untill tomoyo saw some movement on the screen, she smiled and continued to rewind the tape untill the image went still again. smiling at eriol, she pressed play.

5 minutes later...

"Wow... I sisnt think they's go this long..." Eriol looked at tomoyo who nodded, not bothering to reply as her eyes were wide.

10 minutes later...

"Ok they should be dont by now... any second... see!!! they stopped." tomoyo saw Eriols face go white as she looked back into the screen.

"No... They just moved." tomoyo's eyes were wide with amazement, As eriol seemed to be choking on his own salava.

20 minutes later...

"God i dont think i can look anymore... " Eriol was in denial, never had he been able to come close to that time mark, yet syaoran and sakura seemed to have had no issues what so ever, they still look full of energy.

"I never thought Syaoran was such a... well so full of energy? and Sakura! wow... i mean, thats impressive..." Tomoyo said daised while she watched the screen intently, waiting untill it was over. She was actually becoming bored by the long display being played out, even if it was sakura and syaoran... They sure last long.

30 minutes later...

Finally the show was over as eriol thought he was going to faint, 30 minutes... thats 1800 seconds... that must be a world record to man kind... He didnt bother to say a word, as tomoyo was showing her opinion already.

"I'll have to borrow syaoran sometime... That was a world record..."

"Hey! just cause his a freak! thats not fair!"

"Dont worry, im not going to run off with him, even if he lasts the longest out of every man on earth. No wonder why they were so tired." She giggled as eriol looked like he had lost every bit of pride he had carried.

"He is not normal, he is inhuman, I dont believe he is human, so therefore he doesnt count as anything." Eriol huffed.

"At least we can blackmail them right honey? Just like you wanted? It's alright dont be upset." Tomoyos comforting seemed to work as eriol smiled.

"You're right! What would i do without you my moyo?" He kissed her on the lips and put the camera away.

"He may be able to last longer, but that doesnt mean i cant pleasure you better!" Tomoyo giggled as he wiggled his eyebrows seductivly.

"No one could beat you my love." He pulled her into a tight embrace gently carresing her thighs as she moaned. She ran her hands through his hair as he rolled ontop of her, taking advantage as he entered her. She moaned his name. He loved the way she threw her head back in bliss as she gasped for air. It was like she cared about nothing else in the world as she moved against him. the two rocked as one, lost within the night as they were carried off in eachothers arms...

They were all packing their stuff into the car. making sure nothing was left, everyone got in.

"That was probrably the best trip ive ever had." Sakura smiled happily as syaoran nodded in agreement, catching her glance towards his way as she blushed and turned away. He gave a smirk and stroked her thigh as he voiced his agreement, luckily they had a towel over themselves, so the others couldnt 'see' his adventurous hands. sakura gave him a glance and moved his hand away, giving him 'the look' and he pouted. She sighed as his second atempt was successful, her eyes hazed over as she controlled the noises that were tempted to leave her mouth. The others stayed oblivious to his movements as tomoyo and eriol smirked evily.

"Yes it was indeed, wouldnt you say so eriol?"

"Hm, indeed." He smirked and took one of her hands, keeping his eyes on the road as he drove.

"I'm gonna miss here." Chiharu yawned tiredly as she leaned on Takashi, who was stroking her hair.

"We'll come back again, for sure!" Tomoyo smiled as she turned to chiharu. Everyone nodded or mumbled their agreement quietly. Sakura's was more of a moan, yet that went unoticed by everyone else, except syaoran who smirked as he gave her a light peck on the lips while she shuddered from the climax. She lay in his embrace and looked out the window.

"Im so glad you two finally got together, its was about time!!!" Chiharu smiled widely.

"Haha yea, any later and i would have thought that you two would never get together." Takashi said as he looked at the two, sakura was looking at syaoran as she smiled. He too smiled as he nodded.

"Yea." Syaoran agreed smiling.

"Any longer and i thought i would have died." Eriol mumbled in his breath as tomoyo let out a light giggle.

"Well im glad you two are together now. Things wont be so akward anymore when we all go out haha."

"True that." Sakura said nodding as she laughed at tomoyo's comment.

"All we have to wait for is the wedding!" She squealed as syaoran seemed to choke on nothing at all takashi gave him a sympathetic look as everyone else sweat dropped.

"And just when i thought it had stopped..." Sakura and Syaoran sighed as Tomoyo smiled brightly. That day would come... Soon enough.

**Thanks so much for reading guys! I dont know when i'll write another story. I am so busy with school and my music that managing time to write has become very hard for me!!! But I thankyou for your support, and please leave a review!!! Bye Bye!!! Kissess SS4E**


End file.
